Joey and Lauren - Secrets
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starts with Lauren in rehab but somehow she ends up in hospital after collapsing, is she back to her old ways or is there another meaning to her collapse? M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a brand new Joey/Lauren (as always) story. Here goes…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Rehab was where I needed to be, I realised that as soon as I arrived. I had a problem and knew I needed the help to treat it. A week into my treatment and I started to feel ill, like really ill. Putting it down to the withdrawal symptoms from alcohol, I ignored it, and that's how I landed up in hospital…

"Oh, Lauren" Mum sighed as she hurried into my room "what happened, darling?"

"I don't know" I admitted. I didn't know. I was being honest. The last thing I remembered was being in the en-suite bathroom in the rehab clinic and then I ended up here…

"Well where's your doctor? I should probably talk to him" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"He'll be along in a minute" a nurse informed us "and he does know about Lauren's condition and the treatment she's receiving. We've been in contact with the rehabilitation centre"

Mum nodded and sat down next to me, entwining her hand in mine as we waited for the doctor. I was scared…

"Lauren, we have your results back. Did you know you were pregnant?" the doctor asked

"Wh-wh-what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "I can't be"

"You are, Lauren. Four and a half months to be precise" he informed me "and as you've probably guessed, it's too late to have an abortion"

"I wouldn't want one anyway" I admitted, ignoring Mum's glare at me as I spoke "what happens now then?"

"We're going to bring in the ultrasound machine so we can see how baby's doing, whether he or she is in any distress or not, and then we'll see how you go for the rest of the day. If you're feeling okay by later tonight we'll discharge you" he explained

"And then what happens?" I inquired "do I go back to the clinic?"

"The choice is yours, Lauren" he replied "but it would be in your best interests, yes"

"Then that's what I want to do" I informed him "this baby is my future. I'm not letting he or she down"

Smiling at me warmly, he made his way to the door… "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Lauren, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Mum asked as soon as the door was closed

"If you're not going to be supportive then I'd like you to leave please" I informed her

"I'm not going anywhere" she replied, sitting back in her chair

"Then stay quiet" I sighed "the last thing I need is a lecture"

Her eyes widened at my outburst and I turned to the door, waiting for the doctor to re-enter the room which he did a couple of minutes later, complete with ultrasound machine…

"Here you are, Lauren. Here's your baby" he informed me, turning the screen to me

I was determined not to cry. This was amazing. A life growing inside of me. I'd never been the most maternal of people but seeing this was life changing. I loved it, even now…

"Can I know the sex please?" I asked, glancing at my doctor

"It looks to me as though you're having a healthy baby boy" he replied "congratulations"

"Mum, you're having a grandson" I informed her as she stared transfixed at the screen

"I'm having a grandson" she mirrored my words

**So ta-da! I wonder who the baby Daddy could be, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, you've gotta stop moping" Alice, my younger sister proclaimed

"Why do I, Al, eh?" I questioned "Lauren's gone. I've blown things"

"I'm sure she'll come back and you two will be able to give things another go" she replied

"I'm glad you think so because I don't" I admitted "I've messed things up big time"

"Joey, she loves you, and you love her. You can work things out, I have every faith" she stated

"I'm glad someone does, Al" I sighed "thanks, sis"

She smiled and kissed my cheek… "I've gotta go to work, I'll see you later"

LAUREN'S POV:

I was discharged the day previous, returning to rehab to finish my course of treatment, determined more than ever to get myself clean and sober ready for my child to arrive. I was petrified, obviously, but I knew I had Mum's full support after an honest talk on the way back from the hospital. It had been decided that upon my discharge from the clinic I would return to the Square. Mum and I had also told Dad over the phone together, and upon my return we'd sit down and discuss what was going to happen. I was scared about going back for various reasons, one because of the temptation, two because of the arguments and three, the biggest fear, Joey…

"Lauren, I heard your news, congratulations" my counsellor proclaimed

"Thank you" I replied as we both sat down, my hand instinctively going to my bump

"You're welcome. Right, so, apart from yesterday, how's your week been?" she asked

"It's been good, apart from feeling poorly. I haven't been having the flashbacks" I admitted

"That's a good, positive sign, Lauren. It means your body is adapting to not having alcohol in the system" she explained "the flashbacks were to when you were drinking, right?"

I nodded, signalling yes, swallowing a lump in my throat…

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you want, Lucy?" I asked as she walked into R&R that evening

"A chance to explain why I did what I did" she informed me

"What? Why you kissed me or why you lied about Lauren?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Both" she replied, sitting herself on a barstool

"Well I'm sorry, I don't have the time" I informed her

"Then make the time" she begged, grabbing my wrist as I went to leave the bar

"The only person I'll ever make time for is the people that matter to me" I hissed "now go"

LAUREN'S POV:

Laying on my bed in my room, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the feelings in my stomach before now. I could feel my soon to be born little boy wriggling about, moving, getting himself comfortable and it was so surreal. Team the fact that I was pregnant (something which I never thought would happen to me) and the fact that I was due to be discharged in two weeks time, my life was pretty darn good. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I dialled Whitney's number…

"Hello, Lauren, is that really you?" she asked as she answered the phone

"Who else would it be?" I questioned

"I don't know" she admitted "anyway, how are you? I'm so pleased you're getting help"

"I'm doing good, really good, actually" I informed her "I have some news for you when I get back"

"Tell me now" she begged

"No, it's something that I need to do face-to-face" I admitted "listen, Whit, how's Joey?"

"Not good, babe" she replied, sighing heavily "he's been a mess, really"

"Do you know if he's been with anyone else whilst I've been gone?" I inquired

"No, I don't think so. Why, Lauren?" she questioned

"No reason, I'm just intrigued" I replied "my counsellor has told me to think about what my future is to be like when I get back to the Square"

"So you are coming back, definitely? When?" she asked

"Two weeks today all being well" I informed her

"Seriously?" she questioned, squealing loudly so I had to pull the phone away from my ear "Lauren, that's amazing. I can't wait to see you"

"I can't wait to see you either. But Whit, promise me something, okay?" I asked

"Anything" she replied

"Don't tell Joey, please" I begged "when I come back I need to get my head sorted and figure out what I want. I can't have him coming and ambushing me asking how I am etc, please"

"I promise, Lauren" she assured me "look I have to go but I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I admitted "bye, Whit"

"Bye, Lauren" she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

**Time jump in the next chapter, and what happens when Lauren returns to the Square?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning all, don't think I'll be able to post much this weekend as I'm working both tomorrow (Saturday) and Sunday, so I'm going to try and get as many updates done for you lovely lot as I can. Here's number one…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Dad had insisted on driving all the way to Exeter to come and collect me and drive me all the way back, even though I'd assured him I'd be fine on the train, but to no avail…

"I've missed you, babe. So has Abs" Dad admitted as we packed up the car

"I've missed you both too" I mirrored, smiling "Dad, can you give me and Mum a minute?"

Nodding, he went to climb into the car, and Mum stopped him…

"Take care of her for me, Max" she begged

"Of course I will" he assured her, smiling before climbing into the car

"You have no idea how proud I am of you, Lauren" Mum sighed as soon as we were alone

"Thank you for this, Mum. Without you I'd probably be dead in a gutter" I replied

"Don't you dare say that" she begged "be proud of what you've done and who you've become"

"I am, but it's because of you I've become who I've become" I stated "thank you"

Trying to fight back the tears, she pulled me in for a hug… "If you ever need anything, you make sure you call me, okay?"

I nodded as we pulled away, her hands holding mine as she led me to the car, opening the passenger door for me…

3 hours later Dad and I arrived back in the Square…

"Dad, can you go round the block again please?" I asked as he was about to turn off the engine

"Joey, it's Joey. I can't see him, not yet" I admitted "just drive, please, Dad"

Doing as I asked, he drove off the Square again as Joey walked closer to us…

JOEY'S POV:

As I left number 23 and headed through the gardens I saw Max's car pull up, and I was sure he had someone in the passenger seat, someone who I was adamant was Lauren. I couldn't have been sure though because as I got closer, he sped off. Sighing, I made my way to the gym as planned, trying to get the thoughts that Lauren could be back on the Square living across the road from me out of my head…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Coast's clear, babe" Dad informed me as he climbed out of the car

Smiling, inhaling and exhaling a breath, I undid my seatbelt and climbed out too, Dad grabbing my bags from the boot as we made our way inside…

"Lauren, it's so good to see you" Abi proclaimed, hugging me tightly as soon as I walked in

"It's good to see you too, Abs" I informed her, hugging her back

"Look at you, you're glowing" she sighed "I can't believe I'm having a nephew"

"Well believe it because as soon as he's born, you're on babysitting duty" I stated, her face dropping "I'm joking, Abs. Life's different now. I have my priorities in order"

Smiling at me, she finished her journey down the stairs… "Who wants a drink?"

JOEY'S POV:

I'd finished at the gym and was making my way back across the Square when I glanced up at number 5. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me but as I looked up to Lauren's bedroom window, I was again adamant that I saw someone standing at the window, the curtain dropping before I had chance to get a proper look. Sighing again, I walked back to number 23…

"What's wrong, Joe?" Alice asked as I dumped my stuff in the hallway

"My mind's playing tricks on me" I admitted, sighing as I flopped down onto the sofa

"What do you mean?" she questioned, moving to sit next to me

"I'm adamant I've seen Lauren twice" I informed her "but I can't be sure because every time I try to get a closer look, she disappears"

"You make no sense, Joey" she chuckled

"Okay, Max pulled up in the Square but drove off as I reached his car and just now I was sure I saw someone standing in Lauren's bedroom, but before I got chance to see who it was they dropped the curtain" I explained "what if Lauren's back, Al?"

"Then she's back. But Joey, I know you're eager to see her but she needs time to readjust. You owe her that" she replied "do you want some dinner?"

"Save me some and I'll warm it up when I've had a shower" I informed her

LAUREN'S POV:

I quickly dropped the curtain as I saw Joey walk across the Square from the gym. He'd looked up at the window as I stood there and I was hoping he hadn't seen me. I couldn't get his image out of my head. I'd always loved him in his workout gear. Hot, sweaty but yet still gorgeous… I stood back against the wall and waited for the doorbell to start ringing but it didn't, which means he hadn't seen me, right? Or maybe he was just ignoring me because I hadn't told him I was leaving? Or maybe he was ignoring me full stop?

_Stop being paranoid, Lauren…_

Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I decided my unpacking could wait until later. Dialling Whitney's number, it was time to catch up with the only real friend I had left on the Square…

**So Joey thinks he's seen Lauren twice, and Lauren's seen Joey. What happens when she catches up with Whitney?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's ready for a long awaited Joey/Lauren scene?**

LAUREN'S POV:

It was Monday morning, and I knew I had to venture out of the house sooner or later. Dad had left a shopping list for either Abi or me to get along with some money, so I decided to take the bull by the horns and do it. Making my way through the hallway, I pulled my leather jacket on and bent down to pick up my handbag, the baby kicking as I stood back up…

"Sorry, Mr. I didn't mean to wake you" I chuckled, rubbing my tummy and he settled down

Making my way out of the door, I made sure it was shut behind me before venturing down the steps and through the market, holding my head up high as people saw me walking past…

"Lauren" Peter's voice called as I made my way into the Minute Mart

"Hi" I greeted him, turning around

"Hi" he mirrored "it's so good to have you back"

"It's good to be back" I admitted "look, I hate to do this but I have to go, I'm sorry"

"How about a drink later? In the Vic? My shout?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not too sure" I sighed, still apprehensive about how I'd be around alcohol

"Or we could go to mine? Lucy's out all afternoon" he inquired

"No, the Vic will be fine" I assured him "shall we say 2pm?"

Nodding his head in agreement, we said our goodbyes and I made my way inside as he walked off…

"Lauren, I thought it was you" Alice's voice proclaimed as I paid for the shopping

"Hi, Al, I was gonna call, tell you I was back" I informed her "how's things?"

"Good. Have you seen Joey yet?" she questioned "he's missed you terribly"

"I doubt that" I sighed "but no I haven't"

"Lauren, wait" she begged "why don't you come with me and come and see him?"

"I can't, Al, I just can't" I admitted. Now was the time my hormones started to play up

"What? Why not? Why are you crying?" she inquired worriedly, hugging me tightly

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren, you know I can't do that. He's my brother and he knows when I'm lying" she replied

"Fine, it doesn't matter then" I sighed, making my way past her and out of the shop

"Lauren, you can't just say that and then walk away! What is going on?" she asked

"Nothing, Al, just leave it" I begged "it's something that concerns Joey but I can't face him just yet"

"You need to face him sometime. And it should be sooner rather than later" she stated before walking off

I made my way back to the house, sitting down at the kitchen table, my head in my hands when my phone began to ring, Whitney's caller ID appearing on-screen…

"Hey, Whit" I greeted her, sighing heavily

"Hi, I saw you rowing with Alice. Everything okay?" she questioned

"No, not really" I admitted "you know that thing I needed to tell you? How about you come over now and I'll tell you?"

"I'll be there in five" she informed me

Five minutes later, Whitney knocked at the front door and I let her in, leading her into the kitchen to organise us a drink…

"So, spill then" she proclaimed as I sat down opposite her

"It's nothing to write home about" I chuckled "I'm pregnant"

Whitney sat there in shock, speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish… "Congratulations?"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling

"Are you keeping it?" she questioned

"Yeah, of course I am" I informed her "this little one made me even more determined to get clean"

"And is the Dad, you know who?" she asked

I nodded, swallowing a drink of my tea…

"Does he know?" she inquired

"What do you think?" I questioned

"Lauren, you need to tell him" she sighed "soon you'll be the size of a house and won't be able to hide it anymore"

"Yeah, thanks for that" I chuckled "and I'll tell him soon, I promise. So, godmother?"

"What?" she questioned, her head shooting up as she fingered the rim of her mug

"Godmother. Yes or no? I can always ask Poppy or Lola" I replied

"No you don't" she proclaimed "I'd love to, Lauren. Thank you"

"Good. So that's settled. Now what's been going on here?" I asked

JOEY'S POV:

"Alice, you home? Al" I called into the house as I walked in after my session at the gym

"I've got something to tell you" she informed me as she walked out of the kitchen "now you can't get angry because I've just found out and I didn't wanna disturb you at the gym"

"Al, what is it?" I asked

"Promise me you won't get angry" she begged

"Okay, I promise" I assured her "now what is it?"

"It's Lauren. She's back" she admitted

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I ran into her at the Minute Mart. She has something to tell you" she replied

"I better go and see her then" I stated, running my hands over my face

"Don't you think you should get changed and have a shower?" she suggested

Glancing in the hallway mirror at my appearance I nodded, dashing up the stairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

After Whitney had left, I got to unpacking the shopping, sighing as I saw she'd left her phone. Chuckling as the doorbell rang, I made my way into the hallway, pulling open the door…

"So I guess you realised you left. Joey, what're you doing here?" I asked

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

Swallowing, I nodded, letting him into the house. This wasn't going to be pretty…


	5. Chapter 5

Joey and I stood at either side of the kitchen, the atmosphere tense and awkward. I was praying to God he wouldn't see my starting to show bump…

"Thanks for coming to see me" he sighed, breaking the silence between us

"I needed time to think" I admitted, sitting down at the table, hiding my stomach

"What about, Lauren?" he questioned, sitting down too "if it was about us, you know I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. But I do wanna give us another go"

"What if I don't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" he demanded, his voice laced with hurt

I swallowed and bowed my head…

"See, you can't, can you? If us not being together is what you want then yeah, I'll find a way to deal with that but Lauren, we're never going to be just cousins. Not after everything that's happened" he informed me

He was right. Oh God, he was right. And now we were having a baby together…

"Joey, there's something I have to tell you" I began, both of us being interrupted by Dad

_Great timing, Dad…_

"What's he doing here?" he inquired, looking up from the post he was flitting through

"Uncle Max, I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise" he assured him

"I think you need to go, Joey" he informed him

"Dad, no" I sighed, glancing up at him

"Yes, Lauren, he does" he stated "you need to rest. You've just come out of rehab"

"Yeah, don't remind me" I replied "maybe it is best if you go, Joey, and I'll come and see you tomorrow if that's okay?"

"You know it is" he assured me, smiling weakly before standing up and leaving

As the front door shut I stood up and turned to Dad… "What the hell? Why did you ask him to go? I was just about to tell him about the baby"

"Lauren, are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"He has the right to know, Dad. He is the father" I sighed "and I can't hide it from him forever. He is going to find out eventually"

Leaving the room so that he couldn't reply, I made my way upstairs and sat down on my bed. Later on that evening…

"Where are you going, Lauren?" Abi asked as she walked out of the kitchen

"To get some chocolate. Pregnancy cravings" I admitted "do you want anything?"

"No, but I might come for a walk" she replied "am I okay to?"

"As long as it's not a "keep an eye on Lauren and make sure she doesn't buy any booze" walk?" I inquired "I'm sober, Abs, and this one's the most important thing to me"

She nodded and smiled reassuringly… "I'm still gonna come though. Get away from the books for a bit"

"You swot" I chuckled "come on, let's go"

Nodding her head, we grabbed our coats and made our way out of the house…

"Is that Whitney?" Abi asked as we walked down the steps

"Yeah it is" I replied "Whitney, are you okay?"

"Here she is. Sober, pregnant Lauren" she proclaimed, standing up from the bench

"Oh great" I sighed

"Are you okay? I can deal with her if you want?" Abi questioned

"I'm fine" I assured her "Whitney, what are you doing? What's happened?"

"You wanna know what's happened? Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course" I replied

"That sick perve has gotten in contact with me. He's been released soon" she admitted

"You don't mean?" I questioned

"Yeah, the one and only Tony" she proclaimed "and Tyler's too wrapped up in finding us a place to live that he doesn't even care"

"I'm sure that's not true" Abi stated

"Abs, let me handle this, please" I begged "Whit, why don't I take you home, eh?"

"Nope. Not going back there. How about we hit R&R? You and me like the old days?" she suggested

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Whit, let me take you home"

"Nope. It's R&R or nowhere. You coming, Abs?" she questioned, stumbling off towards the market

"Can you go and get Tyler and I'll go after her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my sister

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded… "I'll be fine"

Watching as she walked off towards number 31, I followed Whitney, holding her upright as she stumbled on a drain…

"Thanks, Lauren. Hey, we've swapped places" she proclaimed

"Yeah, we have" I replied "you still adamant about going to R&R?"

"Yep" she informed me "let's go"

Sighing, she pulled herself away from my grip and made her way down the market and round the corner to R&R, going straight in as there was no bouncer. I quickly followed her in, coming face-to-face with Joey who was walking out of the office…

"What're you doing here? I'm not gonna serve you" he informed me

"Good, but I don't wanna be served. Neither does Whitney" I replied

"Bust up with Tyler?" he questioned as we walked into the bar

"Long story" I sighed, sitting down on a barstool "can I have an orange juice please?"

Nodding, he set a glass down in front of me a couple of moments later…

"Any vodka in there, Lauren?" Whitney asked as she made her way back over

"No, Whitney" I sighed, taking a sip of my drink

"I'm gonna have to check. Don't want you harming Joey's baby now, do we?" she questioned

"What did she just say? You're pregnant?" Joey's voice asked

I swallowed, not being able to look him in the face. This was not how I wanted to tell him…

**So Whitney's dropped the bombshell. How will Joey react?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Whitney dropped the bombshell, and Joey heard. What's gonna happen now?**

"_What did she just say? You're pregnant?"_

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't look up from where I was sitting playing with my drink. I couldn't look Joey in the face, I just couldn't…

"Come on you, I think it's time we got you home" Tyler sighed. I hadn't even realised he was here "congratulations, Lauren"

Abi squeezed my shoulder reassuringly… "I'll see you at home"

"Lauren, look at me" Joey sighed after everyone had disappeared

"I can't" I admitted, keeping my head bowed

"Lauren, you can't just bury your head in the sand" he proclaimed "how long did you think it would be till I found out?"

"Do you really think this is the place to be talking about it?" I questioned, finally lifting my head

"Fine, we'll talk in the office" he informed me "I'm due a break anyway"

Telling his co-worker he was going for a break, he motioned for me to follow him into the office which I did, him shutting the door behind us and turning to face me…

"How long have you known? I should've guessed really, I noticed you'd put on weight earlier on" he admitted

"I collapsed in rehab" I admitted "and I thought it was the withdrawal symptoms from no alcohol. But the doctor told me I was 4 and a half months pregnant"

"Do you know what you're, what we're having?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "A little boy. And when I was told I knew how great a Dad you'd be. I could just imagine you kicking around a football in the garden with him, playing on the Playstation or whatever games console we have. You're gonna be great, Joey"

"Hang on, you just said whatever games console we have? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he inquired

"I want us to give it another go, Joey" I admitted "and I know it's going to be a long road and I've got to make things up to you and I promise you, I will"

"I'm gonna be a Dad, you're gonna be a Mum, we're gonna be parents" he informed me

I nodded and smiled, placing my hand on my bump as he started kicking… "Someone likes the sound of their Daddy's voice"

"Can I?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, smiling as he stepped towards me. Taking his hand in mine, I placed it onto my bump where our son was kicking… "What do you think? Pretty amazing, huh?"

All Joey could do was nod and I chuckled, Joey looking up at me as I did…

"I never thought I'd see the day Joey Branning was speechless" I informed him, bringing one hand from my bump to caress his cheek

"There've been plenty of times I've been speechless, babe" he replied

"Yeah, like when?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"When I've seen you, when I've made love to you, when I've made you come, your face is beautiful when you do" he admitted

"Joey" I sighed, feeling myself blush furiously under his suddenly intense gaze

"I'm just telling you the truth, babe" he informed me, and that's when I noticed his hands were still on my bump and our son had stopped kicking "what do we do now?"

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"Kiss you" he admitted

"What's stopping you then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Smiling at me, he moved even closer to me (if that was possible) and pressed his lips against mine softly. Bringing one hand from my bump, he placed it on my cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb as our lips worked against each others softly and passionately. Up until this moment, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him but as he kissed me, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, brushing against mine, I finally realised he, and our soon to be born son were the missing piece of my jigsaw. My life was soon to be complete…

**And no, before you ask, that isn't the final chapter. So Joey knows and is thrilled about becoming a Dad, and he and Lauren are giving things another shot. What happens now?**


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

I stayed with Joey at R&R that night until he'd finished his shift, wanting to make the most of my time with him, the however many months we'd spent apart disappearing as though they were nothing as he spent every free minute he had with me. He loved me, and I loved him…

"Why're you nervous?" I asked Joey as we stepped out of the club and started walking

"Why do you think I'm nervous?" he questioned, turning back to me and raising an eyebrow

"I know you, Joey" I informed him "you want to hold my hand, don't you?"

Glancing down at my now outstretched hand, he took it, entwining his fingers with mine, a smile appearing on both our faces as he pulled me to him and kissed me softly, his hand coming up to cup my cheek…

"Let's get you and our precious little cargo home" he stated as we began the few minute journey home

JOEY'S POV:

We arrived outside number 5 far too soon for my liking and Lauren and I stood opposite each other, just staring at each other…

"I should probably get inside. Abi will want to know every little detail of what happened" Lauren admitted, breaking the silence between us "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course" I assured her "I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

She smiled and walked towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck… "You do know I would've found a way to tell you if Whitney hadn't of got there first, right?"

I nodded… "You were scared, understandably. I've not been the best person lately, have I?"

"I can't let you take all the blame, Joey" she sighed, her hands running through my hair "I caused a lot of our problems. But I promise nothing like what happened will happen again"

"You can't know for that sure, Lo" I stated

"I can try my hardest to make sure it doesn't, can't I?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's all you can do, baby. And I'll be here every step of the way" I assured her, bringing the one hand she'd let fall from the back of my neck up to my mouth, kissing it softly "you better get inside, it's getting cold"

Nodding her head in agreement, I kissed her goodnight and watched as she and my baby made their way into the house. As soon as she was safely indoors, I walked across to number 23 on cloud nine…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stepped into the house, locking and bolting the door behind me before kicking off my shoes and hanging up my coat, turning around to be greeted by Abi, a wide smile on her face…

"You and Joey are back together then, I take it?" she inquired

"What makes you say that?" I asked, walking past her and into the kitchen

"The intimate moment outside just now, the kiss goodnight" she replied "are you or aren't you?"

"Abigail Branning, were you spying on me?" I questioned, turning to her as I organised myself a drink before bed

"Maybe. Stop avoiding the question and answer it, Lauren. Are you or aren't you?" she inquired

"Fine. Yes we are" I informed her "anything else?"

"No, nothing. I can go to bed happy now. Night" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly before hurrying out of the room

I sighed and rolled my eyes. So this is what happiness felt like?

JOEY'S POV:

I walked into number 23 and locked and bolted the door behind me…

"You're back early" Alice stated as I took off my coat and shoes "how was work?"

"Yeah, it was okay. Nothing special" I informed her "how come you're still up?"

"I've just got an interesting text from Abi. Anything you wanna tell me?" she questioned

"Such as?" I asked, walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa

"Anything about you and Lauren and what occurred tonight?" she inquired, sitting down next to me

"Nope, I can't think of anything" I admitted "can't think what Abi's on about either"

"Really? Shall I read the text to you then?" she suggested

I nodded… "Might re-jog my memory, yeah"

"Okay" she replied, scrolling through her phone "in capitals, I need to add. Joey and Lauren are back together. Lauren's just told me. She's on cloud nine. Give that brother of yours a kiss from me"

I smiled discreetly and switched on the TV… "Doesn't ring any bells"

"Joey" she proclaimed, hitting my arm "so you and Lauren are back together then?"

"I guess so, yeah" I informed her

She squealed and hugged me tightly before pulling away, kissing my cheek… "That's from Abs"

I chuckled… "You seem happier than Lauren and I put together"

"I'm just glad you've both seen sense" she admitted

"Well you haven't heard the best part yet" I informed her

"Wait a minute, you're withholding vital information from me?" she asked

"Not vital, but important, yeah" I replied "are you gonna let me tell you or what?"

"Sorry" she sighed "go ahead"

"Lauren's pregnant" I informed her

She stayed silent for a moment or two and I struggled to gauge her reaction...

"Al, you okay? I thought you'd be happy?" I questioned

"I am, I am. I just can't believe it" she admitted "you're gonna be a Dad, Joe. Promise me you'll be better than our Dad?"

"I promise" I assured her, squeezing her hand "I'm not gonna walk out on Lauren and my child, no chance in hell"

She smiled widely and hugged me… "I'm so happy for you, Joey, I really, really am"

LAUREN'S POV:

As I finished getting myself organised for bed that evening, my phone vibrated, signalling I had a message. Climbing in, I picked up my phone from my bedside table and unlocked my keypad, Joey's caller ID on-screen…

"_Just told Alice our news, ecstatic is an understatement. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams x"_

"_She's gonna be an Auntie, of course she's ecstatic. Can't wait. Sweet dreams to you too x"_

I locked my keypad and switched my bedside light off, falling asleep the happiest I'd been in months…

**Thought I'd have another happy chapter with Alice finding out she's going to be an Auntie. What next chapter? Baby shopping?**


	8. Chapter 8

"So I was thinking, we go for breakfast at the caf and then head off to the high street to do baby shopping, what do you say?" Joey asked as I opened the door of number 5 to him that morning

"I say good morning" I chuckled "and yeah, I would do but I've just had breakfast"

"Yeah, yeah, good morning. Well fancy coming to the caf with me and watching me work my way through a full English?" he questioned

"I couldn't think of anything better" I admitted "let me just grab my bag"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way through the market and to the caf, Lauren stopping outside the door as we arrived…

"What's up?" I asked, turning to face her

"I'm just nervous, I guess. If Lucy's in there she'll start asking questions about this" she sighed

I entwined my hand with hers and smiled reassuringly… "We tell her the truth"

"That you and I are having a baby together? Joey, she'll go crazy" she proclaimed

"I'm not lying, Lo. If she asks me, I'll tell her the truth" I informed her "you coming in?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I followed Joey into the caf and stood with him as he ordered his breakfast and a coffee for himself, and a tea and a blueberry muffin as per my request for me. As we turned around and made our way to a vacant table, Lucy walked in, stopping in her tracks as she saw us together…

"Lauren, I heard you were back" she admitted

I nodded and noticed she glanced down at my stomach, and then spotted mine and Joey's entwined hands…

"Are you two back together?" she questioned

I nodded, smiling at Joey as I saw him smiling at me… "And I might as well get it over with seeing as though you're wondering, yes, we're having a baby"

"Congratulations" she replied before moving past us and behind the counter

JOEY'S POV:

"Well that wasn't painful" I chuckled as Lauren and I sat down

"We always knew it wouldn't be easy" she sighed, pulling her bag from her body, setting it next to her "I did expect a different reaction though"

"And what sorta reaction did you expect?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know" she admitted "a few choice comments. I definitely didn't expect her to be so calm about it"

"Well maybe you're not the only one that's changed?" he suggested

"I'd like to think so but I know her" she sighed "I think she's got something up her sleeve"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I left the caf forty minutes later, walking hand-in-hand to the high street to start our day of baby shopping…

"Where do we start then?" Joey asked as we entered Mamas and Papas

"I think we need to get the big things first" I replied "the cot, the pram, that sort of thing"

"Won't we have to buy two of everything then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why?" I inquired

"We're not gonna be living together, Lo" he sighed "and I'll be having access to this one. I can't expect you to lug a cot over to mine every time he stays with me for the night"

"I never thought about that" I admitted "would you think it's too soon for me to move in?"

"Not if it's what you want" he informed me "is it?"

I nodded and smiled as he stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist… "Then I'd be happy to have you, roomy"

"But what about Al?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"She'll be fine with it" he assured me, kissing me softly "shall we start shopping then?"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I returned to the Square a few hours later, having bought everything we needed. As we were walking down the market towards hers to start packing things, I heard my name being called…

"Peter" I sighed "what can I do for you?"

"It's Lucy" he informed me "she collapsed and is in hospital. She wants you"

"Why does she want me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Can we not talk about this in private?" he asked, motioning to Lauren

"No, anything you have to say you say in front of Lauren. Why does she want me?" I asked

"She's pregnant" he admitted "and you're the Dad"

**I'm such a cow, aren't I?! Is Miss. Beale really pregnant? I don't think so…**


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

"Is it yours?" I asked as Joey turned to face me, guilt written across his face

"It could be, yeah. When you were in rehab I slept with her once" he admitted

"I've got to go" I informed him, dropping his hand from mine, hurrying through the Square as fast as my bump would take me

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, you came" Lucy greeted me as I walked into her hospital room, smiling

"If you really are pregnant it doesn't change anything" I informed her, her face dropping "Lauren's carrying my baby and when Peter told me that you were in here, I was with her and she ran off. I could've lost her because of you, Lucy. But it doesn't change anything; we're not going to get back together if you're having my baby, okay?"

"Joey, this baby needs a Dad" she proclaimed

"And it will. I'll be a Dad to it but I won't be anything to you" I replied

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"You know I do, Lucy" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"I'm sorry, Joey. I really did think I was, and I thought I was losing it and I needed you here. But it turns out it's appendicitis" she admitted "I've only just found out. If I knew Peter was going to tell you I would've rang and said there was no need for you to be here. Go and get her back, Joey. She needs you"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Go away, Abi" I proclaimed "I don't need hot chocolate or ice cream. I just wanna be alone"

"It's not Abi" Joey's voice informed me, my head shooting up as I heard the door open

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Lucy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're not gonna believe this" he admitted

"Save it, Joey. You're getting back together with her because she's having your baby. Blah, blah, blah" I sighed

"No, she's not" he replied "she thought she was and she thought she was losing it but it turns out it's appendicitis"

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Deadly" he assured me "she's sorry and wishes us the best of luck"

"Lucy Beale wishes us, me and you, the best of luck?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep, from her very own mouth" he informed me "so what happens now?"

"What happens now is you come over here and give me a hug" I replied, smiling warmly

"My pleasure" he stated, moving over to me, pulling me into him as he sat down on my bed "Lo, what about the moving in thing? Are you still okay to do that?"

"Of course I am" I assured him "and I wanna do it as soon as possible. Who else is gonna be on hand to get me ice cream at 3am in the morning?"

"I guess that someone will be me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Got it in one, baby" I chuckled, kissing him softly "God, your son really does like hurting Mummy"

"You okay?" he inquired worriedly

"Yeah, he's just kicking. Likes your voice I think, God help me" I replied

"Oi, Miss. Branning" he proclaimed, feigning shock "you've never had any problem with my voice before, especially when it's been talking dirty to you when you've been begging me to"

"Joey" I hissed, slapping his arm "what if Abi hears us?"

"She's gone to Jay's. I asked her for some time alone" he informed me

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"You're gonna think it's stupid" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Baby, what's the matter?" he inquired

"I'm horny" I informed him "it's the dirty talk mention I think"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Lauren?" he asked

"Yeah, but if you don't want to I completely understand" I replied

"No I want to, I really want to, but I just want you to be 100% sure" he admitted

"I am. Joey, make love to me" I begged

JOEY'S POV:

"_I am. Joey, make love to me"_

That was all I needed. Having moved herself away from me because of embarrassment, Lauren was sat farther forward on the bed. Moving myself nearer to her, I moved her hair away from her neck before placing my lips on the skin, her head tipping back into my shoulder, her eyes rolling back into her head as I sucked at her sweet spot…

"Joe" she moaned as I moved one hand down the side of her body, brushing the side of her breast

"Shush" I whispered against her skin "just let yourself feel, babe, okay?"

She nodded and I let my hand resume it's journey. My hand continued to move down her body until it was where her leggings began. I moved the material away from her skin and placed my hand on her stomach, trailing further down, finding her panties damp, just at my touch...

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's hand was eventually where I wanted it to be and I moaned loudly, my free hand gripping onto his free hand as he pushed my panties aside and one finger entered me, soon followed by another and then another. As he worked them in and out at a torturous pace I started to remember how good it felt when he pleasured me and because it had been so long since we'd been together, it didn't take long for my orgasm to come to the brink, one of his fingers touching that sacred spot inside of me, making me come apart around him, and as I came down, his thumb brushed over my sensitive clit, making me shudder as my body collapsed against his…

"Are you sure you wanna, you know? Or was that enough for now?" he asked

"I think I would kill you if you didn't continue" I admitted, smiling as I looked up at him

"Lauren, I want you to be really sure about this, babe" he sighed "we can't take it back once it's done"

"Joey" I stated, turning around, moving myself so I was sat on his lap "I want this. I want you, so much. So please, stop doubting and make love to me"

His lips were on mine within seconds, his tongue fighting it's way into my mouth, tangling with mine as he pushed his body against mine, moving me until I was laid out on the bed beneath him. As we pulled away for breath, his eyes were on mine, his gaze predatory. I watched him as he undressed me and then undressed himself, my legs caging around his waist as he guided himself into me, holding his weight on his forearms either side of my head…

**Couldn't have Lucy lying and ruining the newly reunited Joey and Lauren for long, could I? And now they've well and truly kissed and made up, what happens next?**


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

Ever since Joey and I had consummated our newly reunited relationship, I found that I wasn't able to keep my hands off of him, not that he was complaining of course. My hormones were crazy, making me horny at very unfortunate times, the most unfortunate being during a family dinner where Joey had resorted to satisfying my needs beneath the tablecloth until we arrived back at number 23…

That morning I watched as Joey slept, his bare chest rising and falling. I smiled to myself, not being able to believe how lucky I was to have him back after everything we'd been through. As I watched him continue to sleep, none the wiser that I was awake, an idea struck me…

JOEY'S POV:

I awoke to Lauren's body on top of mine, her lips kissing my skin. I opened my eyes and smiled at her… "What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't reply, she just smirked at me and continued her journey down my body, a groan escaping my lips as she reached my stomach, her thumbs brushing across my hips, pulling my tracksuit bottoms and boxers off of my body…

What she did next I wasn't ready for at all. Her mouth covered my length, her tongue running across the head of it, my head tipping back in pleasure. As her mouth continued to work I ran my hand through her hair so I could see her face, my fingertips trailing her neck, a moan escaping her lips, vibrating around my length, almost making me explode there and then…

LAUREN'S POV:

I entwined my hand with Joey's at the side of his body, his hand squeezing mine as he hit his high and I swallowed obligingly, smiling at him as I kissed my way back up his body, his lips crushing against mine as I rested my body on top of his…

"You're amazing" he whispered as he ran his hands through my hair, kissing my forehead

"I know" I chuckled "but I am hoping you'll satisfy my needs very soon?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Ma'am" he informed me, a giggle escaping my lips as he rolled us over so he was on top of me

JOEY'S POV:

"We didn't think you'd be back at work quite so soon" I admitted to Lucy as Lauren and I walked into the caf later that morning

"Gotta keep the money coming in" she replied "what can I get you both?"

"Two teas and two bacon sandwiches please" I informed her

"And a slice of chocolate cake for me please" Lauren interjected, smiling sweetly me

"And a slice of chocolate cake too please, Luce" I mirrored, shaking my head at Lauren

"What?! It's your child" she proclaimed

"Go sit down, I'll bring these over" Lucy stated, smiling at us as I gave her the money for our order

LAUREN'S POV:

"I can't believe Lucy's okay with this" I admitted as Joey and I ate our bacon sandwiches

"Neither can I, babe, but at least we don't have to worry" he replied, smiling at me

"I suppose not" I chuckled "what are you doing today anyway?"

"I'm opening up for Sharon" he informed me "and then I told Fats I'd meet him and Tyler in the Vic for a drink. Do you wanna come?"

"Will Whitney be there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, probably. Why?" he asked

"She still hasn't apologised to me" I replied "so I don't really wanna be around her"

"Babe, are you seriously gonna hold a grudge against her? She was drunk, and with good reason from what I've heard. You did plenty of stupid things when you were drunk" he sighed

"I hate you sometimes, Joey Branning" I admitted

"I love you too" he chuckled, leaning over the table to kiss me softly "I better get going"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way over to the Vic that evening, me ordering us a drink each as she went to join Fatboy, Poppy, Whitney and Tyler...

"I really am sorry, Lauren" Whitney sighed as I joined them, sitting down next to Lauren

"Don't worry about it" Lauren replied "I've done plenty of stupid things in my time"

"Are you sure? Because I'd hate for us not to be friends" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I'm sure" she assured her, smiling "friends"

"Friends" she mirrored, a smile on Lauren's face as she turned to me to reach for her drink

**REALLY, REALLY tempted to add in some more unsuspecting drama, but I think I may be hated if I do. Hmm, decisions, decisions…**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucy, why don't you come and join us?" I suggested as I saw Lucy walk into the pub later that evening

"Are you sure that's okay?" she questioned as I walked over to the bar to meet her

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"No reason. Can I get you a drink?" she inquired

"Orange juice please" I replied "how's business then?"

"Yeah, good, really good" she informed me "you and Whitney seem to be getting on well considering everything that happened when you were away"

"What do you mean?" I inquired as Alfie handed me my drink and Lucy hers

"Everything okay over here?" Joey questioned, joining us both at the bar

"Yeah, Lucy just had something to tell me" I informed him "continue, Lucy"

"I don't know whether I should" she admitted, taking a sip of her drink

"No, you should. What happened while I was away?" I inquired "I wanna know"

"Well Joey was in a pretty bad place when you left" she began, pursing her lips together nervously "and one night I was in here and he was really drunk, and Whitney was in here too. They went home together, Lauren, I'm so sorry"

"Lo" Joey whispered, taking a hold of my hand

"Don't" I proclaimed, recoiling from his embrace "did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"What's going on?" Whitney questioned

Silence hung in the air after she spoke, "I know. I know about you and Joey" I informed her "would you have ever told me?"

"I was hoping it would never come out" she admitted

"You know, after I slept with Tyler I told you everything because I felt so guilty" I replied "I came straight to you and I told you what had happened. You've had so many opportunities to tell me, Whitney" I stared at her… "when I think about the fuss you made when I went to kiss Tyler before I left…"

JOEY'S POV:

I watched, my heart breaking as tears started to form in Lauren's eyes, spilling down her face as she hurried from the pub. As I was about to go after her, Tyler's fist connected with my face, and all I heard as I was sent flying backwards was a shriek from Whitney…

Ignoring the pain, I made my way out of the pub and back across to number 23…

"What happened?" Alice asked "Lauren rushed up the stairs in tears and now you're here with a bloody nose"

"Lauren just found out something I never thought she would" I admitted

"Joey, what's happened?" she questioned

"It's nothing, Al" I informed her, making my way up the stairs

LAUREN'S POV:

I was aware of Joey's presence as he entered the room and I continued to pack my things, Joey sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hand clutching his nose…

"Tyler hit you? Good on him" I stated as I zipped up my case

"You're not going" he informed me, moving to block my path

"You can't stop me, Joey" I sighed

"I can. And I will" he assured me "just sit down and let me explain my version, please. Don't do what I did and believe Lucy's twisted version of the truth…"

"Why should I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because, even though what I did was awful, you still love me" he replied "that's why"

JOEY'S POV:

I sighed with relief as Lauren set her suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed next to me, twiddling with her thumbs as I began to speak…

"We weren't together anymore, Lauren" I began "I didn't even know if you were coming back"

I watched her as she swallowed a lump in her throat… "I guess I did leave kinda quickly"

"Yeah you did. You didn't even say goodbye." I admitted "and I was a mess. A big, fat mess, Lauren. Yes I slept with Lucy, and yes I slept with Whitney, but it's because I was hurting so badly. They were both one-time things that meant absolutely nothing to me. It's you I want, Lauren, it'll always be you. Now I've got you I don't need any other girls because I've got everything I want right in front of me. The first thing I think when I wake up next to you every morning is how lucky I am"

Lauren stayed silent but I could see the tears forming in her eyes…

"I was lonely, Lauren, and they were just distractions. Distractions from thinking about you day in, day out and how you were, whether you were struggling or whether you were coping, whether you were fighting the fact that you didn't have a problem or whether you'd faced the fact that you did. I was searching for something, but then when Alice told me you were back I realised what it was" I admitted

"And what was it?" she asked into the otherwise silent room

"You, Lauren" I informed her

LAUREN'S POV:

"_You, Lauren"_

I wiped away the stray tears that fell from my eyes as Joey spoke…

"What was your first instinct when you found out I was back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"To see you, to see if we had another shot" he admitted

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" he mirrored, smiling at me

I didn't speak, I couldn't. At the end of the day I'd left knowing Joey was still in love with me, and I knew me going would affect him. Swallowing the lump in my throat I titled his chin so our eyes locked and I kissed him softly… "I guess it was kinda my fault"

"How do you figure that one out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If I had of come to see you before I went then maybe we could have had some finality to the whole situation" I explained "you were on a pedestal, not knowing whether I'd come back or whether I'd stay away. All that matters to me now is that we're having this baby together and we're happy. I love you, Joey"

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that" he admitted

"You could tell me you love me back" I chuckled lightly as I rested my head on his shoulder

"I love you, Lauren" he informed me, kissing my forehead


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into the caf that morning, Lucy hurrying over to me…

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for ruining things between you and Joey" she proclaimed

"Yeah, course you are. But for your information, you've not ruined anything between Joey and I" I informed her as Joey walked into the caf, wrapping his arm around my waist "in fact we're happier than ever, right, Joe?"

He nodded… "Two teas to go when you're ready, Lucy"

"But he slept with me and with Whitney? He cheated on you" she scoffed

"Technically he didn't, because we weren't together at the time" I replied

"But he's meant to love you, how can he sleep with two other people if that's the case?" she asked

"How about we go to the caf on Turpin Road, Lo?" Joey suggested

"Suits me" I stated, his hand entwining with mine "the service is better in there anyway"

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, what have you been ordering now?" I shouted into the kitchen where she was making us some lunch

"Erm, I can't remember" she admitted as she walked through the hallway "oh, a changing table"

"And I'm meant to put all this together as well as decorate the nursery?" I questioned

"Correct" she informed me "put those muscles to use while I finish lunch, yeah?"

"What's in it for me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She smirked and crept onto her tiptoes, her breath hot against my ear… "Wouldn't you like to know?"

As she went to walk away I pulled her back to me, pressing her back against the hallway wall within seconds…

"Joey" she gasped as my mouth oppressed hers, my crotch grinding against hers

"I just want you to see what you do to me, babe" I informed her

"Someone's pleased to see me" she chuckled, her hand brushing up and down my length through my jeans

I watched as she purposely pushed her body against mine and backed me into the wall where she'd been standing moments previous. Moving to her knees, she pulled my jeans and boxers down to my ankles, working her hand on me, a smile on her face as she looked up at me before she took me into her mouth, my hands knotting in her hair as she began to move up and down…

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew Joey was close to his peak so sped up my movements, shocked as he pulled me to my feet and crushed his lips against mine, pushing us backwards and into the living room…

"Well that brought back some memories" I admitted as Joey and I lay together on the sofa afterwards

"That's two sofas we've christened" he sighed "Lo, what's that smell?"

"Shit, the quiche" I proclaimed, throwing the blanket around my naked frame before hurrying into the kitchen

"Dinner's ruined" Joey chuckled as he stood in the doorway in his boxers and t-shirt

"Yeah, stand there and laugh" I sighed "open the door before the smoke alarm starts to go off"

"Too late" he quipped as it started to sound, grabbing a kitchen table chair as he made his way into the hallway as I opened the back door

"Was that the smoke alarm?" Alice questioned as she walked into the house a couple of minutes later

"Yeah, dinner kinda got burnt, sorry" I admitted, motioning to the quiche

"Lauren, why are you in just blanket?" she asked "on second thoughts, I don't wanna know"

"Busted, babe" Joey whispered into my ear, kissing my shoulder softly

"Guys, can you come and clean up your mess? And FYI, Joey, you're buying a new sofa" Alice proclaimed from the living room as I turned in Joey's embrace, burying my head into his shoulder

"At least we'll have another one to christen" he replied, both of us making our way into the living room, starting to re-dress as Alice left the room


	13. Chapter 13

_I was in labour two months early and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was alone and petrified. Looking around in the darkened room, I located my phone. Flat battery. Typical!_

"What's up, Lo?" Joey asked as I sat up in bed early that morning

"It was so real" I whispered "I was in labour. I was having the baby and I couldn't get in contact with anyone. I was on my own. It was so real, Joey"

"Babe, you are in labour" he informed me "well at least I think you are"

"What?" I questioned, turning to face him, and as I did, that's when I felt the material of the sheet beneath is was soaked "it's too early, Joey"

"It's okay, it's okay. Come on, out you get, easy does it" he replied, keeping a tight hold of my hand "we've got the bag packed. We're ready, babe"

"But it's too early" I proclaimed, doubling over as a contraction shot through my body

"Lauren, Joey, what's going on?" Alice asked, making her way out of her bedroom

"Lauren's in labour, Al. Can you go over and let Max and Abi know please?" Joey inquired

"But it's too soon?" she questioned

"Exactly. Joe, what if we lose him? I can't lose him" I admitted, tears forming in my eyes

"Al, will you just go, please?" Joey begged, turning to face me "we're not gonna lose him, I promise you Lo, he's gonna be a happy, healthy baby who's gonna be loved by all his family and is gonna be spoiled rotten by me and you"

I smiled weakly and cupped his cheek in my hand, stroking my thumb across his face, sighing contentedly as Joey turned his face and kissed the inside of my hand… "Let's go"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived at the hospital and she was wheeled straight off into the maternity ward to be checked over…

"Joey, what's happening? How's the baby?" Max asked as he, Abi and Alice hurried in

"They're checking her over now" I informed them, pursing my lips together

"Joe, what's the matter?" Alice questioned worriedly

"What if we lose him?" I inquired "what if I lose her?"

"You won't" Max assured me, placing his hand on my shoulder "my daughter is the strongest person I know, and I know my grandson will have her strength and your fight. They'll both be fine, you wait and see"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, baby" Joey greeted me as he walked into the room "how you feeling?"

"Better now they've given me some pain relief" I admitted "the baby's coming though, Joey"

"I know, but he's gonna be just fine" he assured me "your Dad told me that if he's got your strength and my fight he'll be just fine. I know he has both, so he's gonna be okay, baby, I promise"

I entwined Joey's hand with mine; squeezing it tightly as another contraction wracked my body, sighing with relief when it passed and Joey ran his fingers through my hair…

"Your Dad and Abs wanna see you, can they come in?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled… "What about Alice? Is she here too?"

"Yeah, but she's gone to the canteen to get us all something to eat" he replied "she'll back and into see you soon"

A long 9 and a half hours later and I was finally in labour, ready to deliver mine and Joey's baby boy. Only one person was allowed into the delivery room with me, and that person was going to be Joey. Kissing me gently before I was wheeled off and prepped, I said my goodbyes to everyone else and was wheeled from the room. This was it…

**Is Lauren and Joey's baby boy going to be okay? Find out next chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

Baby Branning was in the world safely, but wasn't out of the woods yet. He was placed in an incubator as soon as he was born as his breathing wasn't right like it should be. The doctors has told Joey, my Dad and Mum, who'd come for the birth that he might need to have an operation. Was this all my fault?!

JOEY'S POV:

Our son was in an incubator, and might have to have an operation because of his breathing. I knew Lauren was blaming herself, but I was blaming myself. If I'd have supported her through the drinking and helped her realise she needed to go into rehab sooner, maybe this could've all been avoided…

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke after a dreadful sleep, nightmares plaguing my mind. Our little boy was the only thing keeping Joey and I together at the minute. And if I lost him, or them, I knew I wouldn't be able to cope…

"I can hear the cogs turning, Lauren. What's wrong?" Joey's voice asked, startling me

"How long have you been here?" I questioned

"Since just after you fell asleep I think. Talk to me, babe. What's wrong?" he inquired again

"Is our son the only thing keeping us together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"What?" he questioned, shocked "what makes you think that?"

"Just answer me, Joey. Is he? I need to know" I begged, tears starting to form in my eyes

"No" he proclaimed, entwining his hand with mine "our love is what's keeping us together"

"At the minute it feels like you don't love me" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"Why do you feel like that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You've not kissed me; you've not touched me since I gave birth. You hate me" I replied

"I could never hate you, Lauren. And I was giving you time to process everything that has happened in the past 48 hours" he explained "it's killed me not to kiss you"

"Really?" I inquired, a smile gracing my face

"There's that smile I love" he sighed "yeah it has, so can I now before I go crazy?"

I nodded, signalling yes, my smile widening as he pressed a soft kiss full of love on my lips. Pulling away he rested his forehead against mine, and I had to resist the urge to moan as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, both of us knowing what it meant… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me once again "do you want to go and see our boy?"

"Are we allowed?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "Yep, your Mum and Dad are with him at the minute"

Five minutes later after Joey helped me off the bed and into a pair of comfier clothes, we made our way down the corridor to the Neonatal Unit, Mum and Dad kissing my cheek before leaving Joey and I with our son…

"He still doesn't have a name" Joey admitted as we stood together, my back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands resting on top of his

"I was thinking James, after Grandad Jim" I replied, turning my head to look up at him "what do you say?"

"James Branning, I think he likes it" he informed me, motioning to the incubator "he smiled"

"I think it was just wind, Joe" I chuckled "hello, James Branning, I'm your Mummy"

JOEY'S POV:

"_Hello, James Branning, I'm your Mummy"_

I watched as Lauren leant forward and moved her finger through the partition of the incubator and stroked his hand and then moved to his forehead…

"You've gotta fight really hard, little man, because Mummy and Daddy have got lots of people for you to meet" she continued "and we need you to get big and strong so Daddy can teach you how to play football and take you to West Ham games"

LAUREN'S POV:

After another hour or so with James, Joey took me back to my hospital room, a nurse entering as we arrived…

"Lauren, how do you feel about being discharged?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Really?" I inquired

"Really" she mirrored "we're happy with your progress, but we are going to need to keep James here"

I nodded… "Are we able to come and visit him?"

"Anytime you want" she replied "shall I get your discharge forms?"

I nodded and smiled at her thankfully, grabbing my bag from the chair in the corner…

"I'm glad you're coming home" Joey admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Me too" I sighed, resting my forehead against his "I just wish we were bringing James with us"

"We will be, sooner or later" he assured me, kissing my forehead "I'll go and track down your Mum and Dad and let them know what's happening. Back soon"

I smiled and watched as Joey left the room. When the door was shut behind him and he was out of sight I broke down in tears. James having to stay in hospital was all my fault…

**Poor Lauren, will she succumb to temptation when she arrives back on the Square and starts to become paranoid?**


	15. Chapter 15

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum, Dad, Joey and I arrived back in the Square forty minutes later, the journey being complete silence. I stared out the window the entire time, Joey's hand entwining with mine, rubbing his thumb across my knuckle as we drove past the Vic. Did he know I was tempted?

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren's mind was elsewhere as Uncle Max pulled up outside number 23. I'd seen the way she'd looked at the Vic as we drove past through her reflection in the window. She was tempted, and I was going to do everything I could to keep her away from any sort of temptation whatsoever…

"Who wants some food?" she asked as she, myself, Uncle Max and Tanya walked inside

"I can do it, darling? How about you go in there and put your feet up?" Tanya suggested

"I'm capable of making a few sandwiches, Mum" she informed her "what have we got in, Joey?"

I followed her into the kitchen as she was rooting through the fridge and held onto her shoulders, pulling her away from the fridge, shutting the door with my free hand…

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned her to face me

"You're tempted, aren't you?" I inquired

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joey" she admitted

"Don't lie to me, Lauren, please" I begged "just talk to me. Be honest"

"What do you want me to say, Joey?" she questioned "that I am tempted to have a drink? I am, okay, there you go. I just need to keep my mind busy and I'll be fine"

"Come here" I sighed

"No, Joey" she replied, turning back to the fridge

"Lo, come here" he begged

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Lo, come here"_

My walls were down as I buried my face into the crook of Joey's neck, his arms caging me in, my hands fisting at the material of his t-shirt as I began to sob, him soothing me, rocking us backwards and forwards…

"How about you stay here and I'll go and get fish and chips?" Joey suggested after my sobs had stopped and I'd composed myself again

I nodded, signalling yes, pulling him back to me as he stood up and moved to the door, pressing my lips to his softly, sighing contentedly as his hand entwined in my hair, deepening it for a moment before pulling away… "Thank you"

"Thank you for letting me in" he replied, smiling at me, kissing me once more before leaving

**So Lauren's opened up and broke down in front of Joey, will things stay that way?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Giving disarranging, and everyone else, a happy chapter before we have yet more drama and sorry guys, but this is the only update you'll be getting from me tonight…**

"What do you say to me and you going out tonight, just the two of us?" Joey suggested as we climbed into the car after visiting James at the hospital

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned, turning to face him, a smile on my face as he started the engine and reversed out of the car parking space

"I don't know, whatever you want. Dinner, a film, whatever you want to do" he replied

"Dinner and a film sound good" I informed him, pursing my lips together

Joey smiled and leaned over to kiss me quickly as we stopped at a set of traffic lights…

JOEY'S POV:

I was waiting for Lauren at the bottom of the stairs, sorting out the cufflinks on my shirt…

"Here, let me. You always were clumsy with your hands" she chuckled "close your mouth, Joseph"

"You look" I was at a loss for words

"That bad?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she finished sorting my cufflinks

"No, you look amazing, babe" I sighed, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her flush to my body "just glad it's me and not someone else who gets to bring you home tonight"

"Why's that?" she asked, a smile appearing on my lips as she ran her hands up my arms, resting them on my shoulders

"Because as good as you look in that outfit right now, it'd look better on the bedroom floor" I informed her, smirking against her skin as I kissed her neck, feeling her shiver

"Well if that's the case, we don't have to go out, y'know" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"We do. I want to show you off. And the table's booked too. Come on" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived at the Chinese restaurant that the Argee Bhargee had been turned into, taking our seats as we were shown to our table…

"I'm quite capable of seating myself, Joe" I chuckled as he pulled out my chair for me

"I just want to look after you. Not a crime, is it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, signalling no. After dinner we made our way back to the house, Joey's hand entwined with mine, his thumb running across my knuckle every so often, keeping a permanent smile on my features…

JOEY'S POV:

"What're you staring at, Joe?" Lauren questioned as she stood up and turned back to face me as she took off her shoes

"How good you look" I admitted "no one would believe you had a baby only a week ago"

She smiled and rose onto her tiptoes, her lips pressing against my ear… "Still think my outfit would look better on the bedroom floor?"

I nodded… "Shall I show you?"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Shall I show you?"_

I nodded and let Joey lead me into our bedroom, my back being pressed against the door as he pressed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hands grazed down my sides to my waist, bringing the side zip of my playsuit down with him. Pushing my body into his, I let it fall to the floor and smiled…

"It really does look better on the bedroom floor" I chuckled

"There it is. I've missed that" Joey sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"Missed what?" I questioned, leaning my cheek into his hand

"Your laugh, your smile" he replied "it's all I want to see from now on"

Smiling at him, I kissed his lips softly, gasping quietly as he pulled me into his body, walking us backwards towards the bed, him falling down on top of me…

JOEY'S POV:

I kissed my way down Lauren's body, unhooking her bra as I went, her moan emitting into my mouth as I took her breasts in my hands, rubbing my thumbs over her nipples. Her hand entwined in my hair, pulling on it softly as I lowered my mouth to one, running my tongue over the nub…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's hands worked on me through the material of my panties, and I was so worked up from having not being with him for so long he didn't even have to touch me for long until I came. My breathing settled as Joey worked his way up my body, kissing me softly on the lips as I felt him dip his hand into my panties, stroking my mound softly, my hips bucking as he began to brush his thumb over my clit, my peak beginning to rise again…

"Joe, I need you" I moaned as his finger brushed that sacred spot within me

"Just relax, babe. Let yourself feel what I'm doing" he breathed against my lips

His fingers quickened their movements and I moaned loudly as I orgasmed for a second time, his tongue sweeping lazily into my mouth. Running my hand down his bare chest I pressed my hand flat against his groin, smiling into the kiss as I felt his hardened length beneath the material of his boxers. Dipping my hand inside I began to work him with my hand…

"Gonna do something about this, babe?" I questioned as he begged me to stop

He nodded and within a matter of seconds, my panties and his boxers were gone and he pushed himself into me, his hands raising mine above my head, entwining them together as he began to thrust in and out slowly…

LAUREN'S OUTFIT:

shop/womens/playsuits-and-jumpsuits/agenda-black-2 -in-1-embossed-scuba-playsuit-_286072209

shop/shoe-gallery/view-all-shoes/black-and-gold-em bossed-ankle-cuff-pumps_286797401


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

The dreaded day came. A week previous Joey and I had found that James would indeed have to have an operation to try and repair one of his lungs. One of his tiny little lungs. I couldn't imagine our baby having an operation, the surgeons working on his tiny little body. He was supposed to be at home with me and Joey, his Mum and Dad, being looked after, being fed, being changed, being cuddled, being put to bed, being read stories. That's what I wanted. But I wasn't going to get it, not yet anyway…

JOEY'S POV:

Myself, Lauren, Tanya and Max sat in the waiting room of the hospital as we waited for news on how James's operation had gone. The surgeon who was performing the operation said they'd be no more than an hour and an hour and a half had gone already. Lauren knew, Tanya knew, Max knew, and so did I. I had to stay strong for Lauren. I had to…

"Mr. Branning, Miss. Branning" the surgeon greeted us as he walked into the room

"Thank goodness" Lauren sighed with relief "how's our son? Can we see him?"

"Can we go and talk in my office first of all please?" he questioned, glancing at us both

"Has something happened?" Lauren asked "just tell us. Please"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, her head burying in the crook of my neck…

"Your son stopped breathing for a while" he informed us "that's why the operation took so long. We've managed to get him breathing again and he's currently in the children's recovery unit. When you go and visit him, please don't be alarmed by all the machinery surrounding him"

"How long until we can take him home?" Lauren inquired

"A week, maybe two" he replied "we'll be monitoring him very closely"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, little man, Mummy here" I greeted James, placing my finger through the partition, stroking the side of his cheek "I know it's scary everything that's happening right now but you need to be strong and brave just like your Daddy and I, so we can bring you home and look after you like a normal Mummy and Daddy should be able to. Me and your Daddy, God, we love you so much, and we don't know what we'd do if you didn't survive, so you need to fight with everything you have in this beautiful tiny body of yours and let us take you home so you can be a happy, healthy young boy. You here me?"

JOEY'S POV:

I stood by the window listening as Lauren spoke to James. As everything went silent and I just watched her, I made my way back into the room, handing her a cup of coffee…

"He will be okay, Lo" I assured her, perching on the side of her chair

"Yeah, I think he will too" she replied, smiling up at me warmly "I've got a feeling he's listened to his Mummy"

"Teaching him young, baby, I like it" I admitted, kissing her forehead

"Well you don't listen to a word I have to say so I think at least one of the men in my life should" she quipped

"I do listen to you, babe. Who went out and tracked down ice cream for you at 3am?" I questioned "and who gave you countless foot massages when you asked? And who tended to your every whim, both in the bedroom and otherwise?"

"Okay, okay" she chuckled "you do listen. But not when it comes to the important stuff, such as cleaning, keeping the house tidy, putting your things into the wash basket, putting the toilet seat down. They're the things I mean"

"I promise I'll start tying harder" I assured her

Smiling up at me again, I kissed her lips softly…

**Is James going to make it home or is he going to be in hospital for a lot longer? Hmm, can I be that mean? Wait and see!**


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

Today was it. Judgement day, Joey and I would find out whether we were allowed to take James home or not. His doctor and all the nurses that had been looking after him had said he'd been doing really well. We sat outside the doctor's office, hand in hand, waiting to be called in. I was petrified…

"Joey, Lauren, come through" Doctor Banks greeted us, smiling as we stood up and walked in

"So what's the verdict, Doc? Can our little boy come home?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded, signalling yes, a sigh of relief escaping my body as he nodded his head… "We're so impressed with his progress since the operation. But we are going to need to see him every 3 months for a check up, the first one we'll arrange now"

JOEY'S POV:

After our meeting with the doctor, Lauren and I had agreed that I'd head home to pick up the things we needed, the car seat and a change of clothes for him and tell Max and Tanya the good news. Arriving back in the room, I stopped in the doorway, watching as Lauren fed him…

"I know you're watching me, Joseph" she chuckled "isn't Daddy a little perve, James?"

"I can't help it. You look beautiful, babe" I informed her, kissing her head "how's he doing?"

"Good, yeah" she replied "feeding well. Did you get everything? And please tell me the house is clean?"

"Alice is on it as we speak. Your Mum and Dad are going to come over later too" I stated, taking James from her as she fastened her shirt back up "they're so happy, babe"

"So am I, and so are you by the looks of it. Is that grin gonna be permanently fixed to your face from now on?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, pretty much" I admitted as I winded James "I brought you three or four outfit choices"

She smiled and opened the bag I'd handed her, rooting through and pulling out a vest, a t-shirt saying emblazoned with "I love Mummy and Daddy" on, a pair of trousers and some socks…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey pulled up onto the Square outside our house, Alice obviously having being watching from the window because as soon as he switched off the engine, she was out the front door in her slippers, hugging me tightly as she threw the car door open…

"It's so good to have you home" she proclaimed

"I've been home for over a week, Al" I chuckled "do you wanna bring your nephew inside?"

"Can I?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, listen, Joey and I were thinking, how do you fancy babysitting tonight?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"What?" she inquired, glancing at both of us

"We're only kidding. Don't think we'll be having much of a life anymore" I chuckled

She rolled her eyes at us and took James from his car seat, Joey locking the car as she shut the door and held him in her arms…

"Let's get you inside and settled" Joey stated, his hand on my lower back as he guided me into the house, Alice with James in front of us

**So baby James is home, did you have any fears that I wouldn't let him come home? How will Lauren and Joey settle into parenthood next chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke in the night, panicking when I realised Joey's side of the bed was empty. Quickly climbing out of bed, making a beeline for James's cot, I saw he wasn't there either. Panicking even more, I hurried downstairs, sighing as I saw the living room light on, hearing Joey's voice, pausing as I heard what he was saying…

"And I promise you I'm going to the best Dad I can be, little buddy. Your Mum and her love and support in me makes me want to strive to make her and you proud. I know I haven't always been the best person I could be but your Mum, God I don't deserve her. She's an amazing woman and she's going to be the best Mummy ever. We've had our ups and downs but hopefully we've got more ups than downs coming now you're here and safe with us. We're going to do our best to look after you, I can promise you that, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to look after you both because I love you both more than you'll ever know"

"Being a Daddy has turned you soppy, baby" I chuckled as I made my presence known

"How long have you been there?" he questioned, looking up at me, a smile on his face

"A few minutes. I woke up and you weren't there, and then I went to check on James and he wasn't either. I was petrified" I admitted

"No need to be, babe" he assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he moved James so his head was resting on his shoulder "shall we get back to bed?"

I nodded and stood up, holding my hand out to Joey, both of us leaving the room and making our way back upstairs, Joey settling James in his Moses basket at the foot of our bed before climbing into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me back into his embrace…

JOEY'S POV:

"I know you're gonna hate me for waking you so early but I thought you'd like to join me as we bath our son for the first time" Lauren whispered into my ear, her lips pressing against my neck softly

"I'd love to" I informed her, stretching my arms out above my head "see something you like?"

She nodded and smiled, moving her body on top of mine, kissing me softly… "Time to start our first day as parents"

"Babe, we've had more than a week of being parents" I chuckled

"No, I mean back home. We need to get into a routine" she replied "and I want to start looking into baby classes and nurseries as soon as I can"

"Little Miss. Organised" I stated "I like it, baby"

LAUREN'S POV:

After Joey and I bathed James, I dressed him and Joey took him downstairs to feed him as I organised myself for the day ahead, making my way downstairs fifteen minutes later…

"Someone was hungry" I chuckled, picking up the bottle from the table that James had emptied

"He's got a good appetite like his Daddy" Joey replied, winding him as I washed the bottle and placed it into the sterilizer "do you want me to take him so you can get organised?"

He nodded and I took James from his arms, resting him on my chest as I moved around the kitchen and organised myself some breakfast as Joey left the room…

"Why did no one wake me?" Alice asked as she hurried into the kitchen after Joey re-entered, freshly showered and dressed for the day

"What's the matter?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm late for work. Michael's going to go crazy" she proclaimed "I better go. Bye"

"Auntie Alice is all in a panic, James" I chuckled as his breathing started to even "what's she like, eh?"

"What do you wanna do today, babe?" Joey asked, draining his mug of tea

"I wanna take this one out for some air" I informed him, motioning to James "we need some shopping too"

"Are you sure you're ready for everyone to ambush you?" he questioned

"I think I can handle it" I replied "are you gonna tag along or what?"

He nodded, starting to clear the table of our breakfast things…

"What're you doing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Stating as I mean to go on" he informed me "we've got a baby now. No more being lazy for me"

I smiled and stood up, kissing his cheek softly as he started to run some water into the sink to start the washing up…


	20. Chapter 20

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was finishing getting organised for morning of errand running, and as I finished getting James organised, I saw a shadow appear at the door to post something through the letterbox…

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" I asked, opening the door to her as she was about to post a card

"I just wanted to give you guys this" she informed me, handing me an envelope

"Do you think this is going to make up for everything you've done?" I questioned

"No, but I'm hoping it's a start" she admitted "I realise what a cow I've been"

"That's something" Lauren's voice stated as she made her way down the stairs "can we help you?"

"I just wanted to give you a card" she informed Lauren "and say congratulations"

"Is that everything?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she came to stand next to me

"Lauren, please" Lucy sighed "can we not just bury the hatchet?"

"After everything you've done? No chance" she proclaimed "thank you for the card though"

LAUREN'S POV:

"UGH" I proclaimed "the cheek of her"

"Babe, don't get yourself worked up" Joey sighed, rubbing my arms up and down soothingly

"She knows how to wind me up, Joey" I admitted "she always has and always will"

"Well why don't you be the bigger person for a change? Show her she's not gonna affect you?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what, you're right" I replied, glancing at James who was asleep in his pram "I'm a Mum now, I have responsibilities"

"Exactly, so how about we go and get on with those responsibilities?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, zipping my coat up and grabbing my handbag, opening the door for Joey as he pushed the pram out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

As we reached the market Bianca and Carol hurried over to us, and as they were cooing over James, I took a quick glance at Lauren, a proud, wide smile on her face. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, the smile widening on my face too…

"We'll let you get on" Carol informed us, taking Bianca back to the stall "have a good day"

"Thanks" I replied, letting go of Lauren so we could continue our walk down the market

LAUREN'S POV:

"There's my little family" Mum proclaimed as she hurried out of the salon and over to us

"I thought you were going back to Exeter?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I am soon, darling" she informed "but I wanted to check how the salon was going first. I was thinking, how about you three come to the house tonight?"

"I thought you were staying at the B&B?" I asked

"I was, but your Dad insisted I stay at the house" she explained "so how about it? Family dinner before I go back?"

I glanced at Joey and he nodded and smiled reassuringly…

"Yeah, we'll be there" I informed her

"Great, shall we say 6pm? And then you can feed and put this one down before we eat?" she suggested, motioning to James

I nodded, smiling at her as I felt Joey's hand on my lower back… "We'll see you tonight"

JOEY'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Tanya and continuing our short walk to the high street Lauren was quiet, and I knew exactly what was wrong…

"You're worried your parents aren't going to be able to resist, aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah, I can't help it. They're toxic together, Joey" she sighed "and I've always been caught in the middle"

"Look at me" I stated, putting the brake onto the pram and turning her to face me "you're not in the middle anymore, okay? You're out of there and you're with me, with James now, you're not part of that anymore"

"Yeah, but Abi and Oscar are. I can't, I won't have them go down the same road as me" she admitted

"Hey" I sighed, placing my hands on her shoulders, keeping her facing me "how they handle it is up to them. But I do think your parents have learnt a lesson since everything that happened with you. I don't think you have anything to worry about, baby, honestly"

"You don't?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I replied "and if you do, instead of falling back on the alcohol, if you feel the need, you can fall back on me, but I don't think you will, I think you're strong and determined, baby, and I have complete and utter faith in you"

"That means more than you'll ever know" she admitted, smiling weakly at me

"It's just what I think, babe" I stated, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek

**So a family dinner before Tanya goes back to Exeter next chapter, or do you think she'll be charmed by Max once again and will Lauren's reason to worry become reality?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Let's have the family dinner and see if Lauren has anything to worry about, shall we?**

"I'm nervous" I admitted to Joey as we stood outside number 5 that evening

"Like I said, don't be" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder before knocking on the door

"How can I not be? For all we know this could be them telling us they're getting back together" I sighed as we heard footsteps and Dad opened the door, ushering us in

"There he is, my little soldier" Mum proclaimed as she cooed over James in his pram

"We are here too, y'know, Mum" I chuckled as Joey hung our coats up

"Yes I know, hi, darling" she greeted me "hi, Joey. So, who wants a drink? Max, do the honours. Go through, we'll be there in a minute or two"

I glanced at Joey and took James from his pram, resting him on my chest as we walked into the living room, Abi and Jay sat on the sofa, Jay standing up as I entered…

"Thanks, Jay" I stated, smiling warmly at him "what's this dinner all about then?"

"It's Mum's goodbye dinner as far as I know" Abi informed me "why? Do you think it could be something different?"

I glanced at Joey again and shook my head, signalling no. Later on, after putting James down in his pram to sleep, dinner started…

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Mum asked, shushing the table

"We know what you're going to say, Mum" I admitted, sighing heavily, taking a long sip of my orange juice, wishing it was something stronger, Joey clicking onto my angst and entwining his hand with mine on the table

"You do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you and Dad are back together" I replied

"What? No we're not" she chuckled, taking a sip of her wine

"Then why did you invite us over? Why did you ask for quiet?" I inquired

"Because I do have an announcement to make" she admitted "I'm engaged"

"You're what?" Abi proclaimed

"Engaged, darling, just like you and Jay" she replied "he's a lovely man called Oliver and he dotes on Oscar and I"

I glanced at Dad and saw his façade crumble...

"What do you mean you're engaged, Tan?" he questioned, finally speaking after composing himself

"What I say, Max" she informed him, smiling

"But what about everything that was said before you left?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Max, that still applies, but we both have to move on" she sighed "can't you be happy for me?"

"No, I don't think I can" he admitted, grabbing his beer bottle and making his way out of the dining room

"I'll go" I informed everyone, standing up and following Dad into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me

"Why, eh, Lauren?" he asked "I honestly thought we were gonna get back together one day"

"I know you did, Dad. But maybe this is the break you both needed?" I suggested

"How can I move on when I'm still in love with her?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Honestly? I don't know" I admitted "but you'll find a way. You're Max Branning, you always do"

"She's the love of my life, Lauren. You know what that feels like, right?" he asked

"Yeah, I have it with Joey. The heart wants what it wants, Dad" I replied "but you and Mum, things have turned toxic between the two of you, you've been going round in circles. Your affairs, Mum's cancer, your marriage to Kirsty, it's all a factor in the breakdown of things, Dad"

"When did you become so wise, eh?" he questioned

"Rehab" I informed him, smiling softly "Mum doesn't mean to hurt you, Dad"

"Doesn't she?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head, signalling no… "She loves you, but you both need to move on and try and be happy"

He smiled weakly and pulled me into him, hugging me tightly…

"Room for one more?" Abi's voice questioned

Dad and I smiled and stepped apart, both of us wrapping an arm around her as we shared a hug…

After dinner and helping Mum clean up in an awkward silence, Joey and I left and made our way back to number 23, shutting and bolting the door behind us as we stepped inside…

"I'm gonna put James to bed" I informed him, taking our son from his pram

"Lo" he sighed, stopping me from doing what I was doing, turning me to face him and kissing me softly

"What was that for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as a smile appeared on my face

"I'm proud of you for the way you handled things tonight" he informed me, his hands running down my arms, entwining with my hands either side of my body

"Strength is the key. You're my strength" I admitted "you and James"

"I'm very pleased to hear that" he replied, kissing me once again "shall I bring us a cup of tea up?"

I nodded and smiled, kissing him once again as I took James from his pram and made my way upstairs to get him organised for bed…


	22. Chapter 22

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" Abi's voice proclaimed as Joey and I made our way through to the market with James

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we stopped, waiting for her to reach us

"Have you seen Dad this morning?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, why?" I questioned

"He's not at home, he's not at the car lot and the car's gone" she replied

"Does he not have car auctions on a Thursday?" I asked

"Yeah, but I've just got a feeling something's wrong, especially after Mum's announcement last night" she admitted

"Okay, go home and try calling him and keep going" I informed her "Joey and I will head back home and see if we can track down any of Derek's old contacts. Maybe he's in Manchester or something"

"Do you think he's okay?" she questioned

"I'm sure he's fine, Abs" I assured her, hugging her tightly "now go home, yeah?"

She nodded and smiled at me weakly as I turned back to Joey… "This is all my fault"

"How do you figure that one out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"My drinking stopped them getting back together because they ended it for me" I replied "Mum's moved on because of me when she loves my Dad. What if he's hurt, Joey?"

"Come here" he sighed, pulling me into him "we can't think like that, babe. I'm sure he's okay"

JOEY'S POV:

I'd managed to track down a few of Derek's old contacts that weren't in prison or dead and so tomorrow morning, Lauren and I were going to be heading to Manchester to try and find out if anyone knew anything…

"You've been up here ages, babe" I sighed as I walked into mine and Lauren's bedroom

"Just looking at these" she informed me, motioning to the photo albums on her lap

"Is that you?" I asked, looking at one of the photos I was looking at as he came to sit next to me

I nodded and smiled… "I was about 6 I think. Abi was only a couple of years old and Dad had dressed up in a Santa costume and made her cry"

"Poor thing" he chuckled, pulling me onto his lap "he will be alright, baby, I promise"

**Is Max okay? And if so, where is he and why's he disappeared without telling his girls?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Now listen here, Mr, Daddy and I really don't wanna leave but we've gotta go and find your silly Grandad and bring him home so he can teach you lots of things but you're gonna be well looked after by your Auntie Abi and Uncle Jay, I promise" I cooed to James as he lay asleep on mine and Joey's bed "and Daddy and I are gonna miss you so much but we promise to be back as soon as we can and we'll make sure we bring you back a present as long as you're a good boy, okay?"

JOEY'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked Lauren as I walked into our bedroom, smiling as I saw James asleep on the bed as she packed our bags for our trip to Manchester

"What if we're going to the totally wrong place, Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "we don't even know if he's in Manchester. We could just be wasting our time"

"We won't know until we try, will we? That'll be Uncle Jack" I informed her, making my way out of the room again

"What's he come for?" she asked as she followed me out of the room

"He's come to give us some contact details for some of his friends in the force in Manchester" he replied "and some cash for if we need it"

"Thank you, Uncle Jack" she sighed as I opened the door to him

"You're welcome, darling. How you holding up?" he asked, pulling her into his arms

I rubbed Lauren's back soothingly as I saw her begin to shake, her body being wracked with sobs. Uncle Jack ran his hand through her hair and moved them back into the house, shutting the front door behind him…

"Now you listen to me, okay?" he questioned, tilting Lauren's face to meet his "you've got a beautiful little boy up there who needs his Mummy to be strong. I know it's hard, babe, but you've gotta do it, for him, for me, for Joey, for everyone. Can you manage that?"

"I think so" she replied, sniffing back the last of her tears "thank you, Uncle Jack"

"You're welcome" he stated, smiling warmly at her as he handed me the contact details and money

"Yeah, thanks, Uncle Jack" I sighed, holding my hand out for him to shake

"No problem" he assured us, shaking my hand "call me if you need me, okay? And I'll be there as quickly as I can"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey, myself and James made our way over to number 5, Joey carrying the car seat and one of James's bags as I carried the other, unlocking the door with my key, letting us inside…

"I don't see why you're doing this, Lauren" Mum sighed as Joey sat James down in his car seat, unbuckling his straps

"He's our Dad, Mum. Mine, Abi's and Oscar's. And he's James's Grandad, and he needs to be found. He could be anywhere and anything could've happened to him" I proclaimed

"What's going on?" Abi questioned, appearing from the kitchen with Jay in tow

"Mum doesn't get why Joey and I are going to Manchester" I informed her

"Mum" Abi proclaimed "he's our Dad, he's a Grandad and he's just disappeared without so much as a goodbye. Are you not worried?"

"No because I know your Dad. He'll have gone off somewhere and not bothered to tell anyone, not thinking that everyone back here will be worried sick" she replied

"Even you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "you certainly don't seem very worried"

"Well believe me, Lauren, I am" she admitted

"Why don't you come with us then?" I suggested

"No, I should stay here and help Abi and Jay" she replied, wiping her eyes as stray tears fell

"It's okay to be worried, Mum" I informed her, hugging her tightly as I saw more tears spill

"Is it? After everything he and I have been through?" she inquired

"Yeah, he was the love of your life and still is" I replied "it's okay, Mum"

**So Joey and Lauren are on their way to Manchester to see if they can track down Max; will they have any luck?**


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back in our hotel room a couple of hours later after talking to some of Derek's old contacts, hoping they'd have information on Dad but they didn't. I threw my bag down onto the chair and ran my hands through my hair, walking over to the window…

"Talk to me, babe" Joey sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"What is there to say?" I questioned, resting my head back onto his chest "he might not even be here"

"But he could be, Lo. We need to hold onto that" he replied, running his hands up and down my arms

"But what if he's not? What if we're looking in completely the wrong place?" I inquired

Joey sighed and wrapped his arms around me again, resting his head on my shoulder… "Whatever happens, wherever he is, we'll find him"

"You say that like it's a done deal" I informed him

"That's because it is. It may take a while but it'll happen" he replied, kissing my neck softly

"I'm gonna call Abi, see if James is okay" I stated, pulling away from him "and then can we order some food in? I'm really not in the mood to go out or to the restaurant"

Joey nodded and kissed me softly as I turned to face him… "Tell Abs to give James a kiss from me, yeah? I'm gonna hop in the shower"

Nodding my head, I pulled my phone from my bag and watched as he made his way into the bathroom, hearing the shower start a few moments later. Pushing the thoughts of my soon to be naked boyfriend in the next room from my mind, I dialled Abi's number…

"Hey, anything?" she questioned as soon as she answered

"Hi, how's James?" I asked, sitting down on the bed

"Don't answer a question with a question, Lauren. Do you know anything?" she inquired

"Not yet, Abs" I admitted "but Joey and I will find him and we'll bring him home, I promise"

"How can you know that for sure? He could be anywhere" she sighed

"Because Joey's promised me, and Joey keeps his promises" I informed her "how's our baby? I don't hear him screaming which is a first"

"He's fine, fast asleep on Jay. It's really cute actually, I'm getting broody" she admitted

"Abigail, don't be thinking about that yet" I replied "you've got your whole life ahead of you. Uni, a career, marriage, and then children"

"But you did it" she proclaimed

"I know I did, and don't get me wrong I wouldn't change James for anything but I would've changed the circumstances. I'm just glad Joey and I have managed to get things back on track" I informed her

"So am I, it's nice seeing you happy" she replied, and I could hear the smile in her voice

"It's nice to be happy too" I sighed contentedly, hearing the shower switch off "anyway, I just wanted to check in, gives James big kisses and cuddles from Joey and me and I'll get in touch when we know anymore, speak to you soon. Love you"

"Love you too" she mirrored and we both hung up the phone as Joey walked out the bathroom

"How is he?" he asked as he towel dried his hair

"Good, fast asleep on Jay" I informed him, standing up and walking over to him

"Aren't you worried? He doesn't fall asleep on anyone but you normally" he questioned

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling as he stifled a moan when I began to run my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck…

"Is my girl in the mood?" he asked, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me into him

"Well when my boyfriend's pretty much naked in front of me and all I can imagine is him in the shower I think that counts as being in the mood, don't you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth as he pushed us back towards the bed, a moan escaping my lips as his body pressed against mine as we fell down onto the covers and I felt his length hardening through his towel…

"Looks like my boy is in the mood too" I moaned against his lips, my hand trailing down his bare front, pulling at his towel, watching as it fell from his body, his naked frame above me

Taking his length in my hand, I kept my eyes locked with his as I pumped him up and down, pushing my body against his as I flipped us over, lowering my mouth to his length…

"Lauren" he moaned, his hands entwining in my hair "baby"

Looking up at him, I watched his eyes shut, his hands running through my hair as I sped up my movements on him…

"Are you okay, babe?" Joey asked me as I lay in his embrace, both of us a mess of limbs afterwards

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow

"You were a bit of a mess when I went for a shower, that's all" he replied, running his fingertips up and down my arm

"Yes it was a distraction but it was what I wanted, what I needed, Joey. As much as I hate the circumstances, we both need some time away from James to work on me and you. I love you and you love me. Thank you for going through this with me" I stated, stroking his jaw between my thumb and forefinger

I smiled as Joey's lips lowered to mine softly, his hand cupping my cheek… "I'd do anything for you, baby"

**A bit of sadness and a bit of happiness too, thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Joey and I awoke early, having fallen asleep after our late afternoon/early evening's activities, both hungry for food. Whilst I was in the shower, Joey ordered us room service, it arriving just as I walked back out of the bathroom…

"Mate, do you mind? That's the mother of my child you're checking out" Joey proclaimed

The room service guy blushed profusely and hurried out of the room, a loud laugh escaping my lips as I sat down opposite him…

"Jealous Joey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"When he's making a point of the fact he's checking you out, yes" he informed me "pancakes? Or fruit?"

"What do you think?" I asked, pouring us a glass of orange juice each

He smiled at me and passed the closh full of pancakes to me as I piled some onto my plate, handing them back to him before tucking in…

"Uncle Jack text while you were in the shower" Joey admitted as we ate in a comfortable silence "he said we should try out the Mallard pub, some of Derek's old associates hang out there"

"Sounds rough" I sighed, pursing my lips together nervously

"I can go on my own if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, no way you're going on your own" I informed him "did he say who to ask for?"

He shook his head… "He just said some of his old associates were there, that's all. And to call him if we got into any trouble"

I nodded my head and sighed heavily… "I hope we find him soon"

"Remember what I said last night, yeah?" he inquired, entwining his hand with mine

"You said a lot of things last night, Joey" I chuckled

"The bit about finding your Dad. We will find him, I promise" he assured me, rubbing his thumb over my knuckle

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I entered the Mallard pub, me keeping her close to me as we made our way to the bar…

"Can I help you?" one of the barmaids questioned

"I don't suppose you've heard of Derek Branning, have you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Who wants to know?" a voice inquired from across the bar

Mine and Lauren's heads turned to where the voice came from, watching as a man the same height as me walked over…

"I'm his son, and this is his niece. We're looking for her Dad" I informed him "Max Branning?"

"He was here last night" he replied "but as to where he went at closing, I don't know"

"Do you have any idea at all?" Lauren inquired, finally finding her voice

"Nope, none at all" he replied "but if I were you, I'd give up looking"

"Why's that?" I asked

"If your Dad is in and around these parts and doesn't want to be found, he won't be" the man explained

LAUREN'S POV:

"Uncle Jack?" I questioned as I answered the phone as Joey drove away from the pub

"Hi, love, how did it go?" he asked, worry and concern in his voice

"Not well" I admitted "we spoke to someone who knew Uncle Derek and they said if Dad is around here and he doesn't want to be found he won't be. What do we do now?"

"Keep searching, babe, and I'll keep trying to get as much information for you as I can" he replied

"Thank you. How's everything back there?" I inquired "how's our boy?"

"He's good, been well looked after by Auntie Abi and Uncle Jay" he informed me "they're doing a great job"

"Just like I knew they would" I admitted "Uncle Jack, do you know if there's anywhere else we can try before we give up for today?"

"There is, but I want you to wait until I get there to go" he replied

"What? You're coming up here?" I inquired

"It's a case of needing to, babe" he explained "the place he could be is quite dangerous"

"Oh God" I proclaimed, Joey's hand entwining with mine as we stopped at traffic lights

"Lauren, listen to me, don't worry about it until I get there. Promise me?" he asked

I sniffed back a few stray tears and sighed… "Okay"

"Okay, darling, good girl" he replied "I better go and get organised. I'll let you know when I'm on my way"

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I entered the hotel room and as soon as I shut the door behind us, she launched herself into my arms and began to sob, my heart breaking…

"Come on, baby" I sighed, pulling her to the bed, sitting her on my lap "what exactly did Uncle Jack say?"

"He said the place Dad could be is dangerous and he needs to be here" she admitted "I'm scared, Joey. What if he's hurt or worse, dead?"

"Lauren" I proclaimed, tilting her chin up so her face met mine "you can't think like that"

"How can I not?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed, not having an answer for her, letting my hand rub up and down her back soothingly as she cried her final tears and I felt her breathing even out. Glancing down at her, she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, I carefully laid us back on the bed, she needed sleep and sleep was what she'd get…

**Is Max really dead or in danger? Do you think Jack coming to help the search is necessary? **


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

Uncle Jack arrived early the next morning, informing Joey and I that he was meeting a couple of his old police colleagues that were still in the force at the address he'd been given as to where Dad could be…

"We're going to check out the address. I want you two to stay down here with the car locked, okay?" Uncle Jack questioned as we pulled up to the estate in his car

"Uncle Jack, I think I should come too" Joey admitted, squeezing my hand tightly

"No, you're both staying here" he proclaimed "anything or anyone could be up there"

"Don't you think you should call for back up then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No darling, we'll be fine" he replied, smiling at me warmly "lock the door as soon as I'm out"

Uncle Jack handed the key to Joey and as soon as he was out the car, Joey locked it as he asked, switching the radio on to fill the silence…

"Babe, you love this song" Joey sighed "why don't you give me a glimpse of that beautiful voice of yours?"

"Believe it or not, Joey, I don't feel like singing right now" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "sorry"

"All I'm trying to do is take your mind off it all, Lauren" he admitted

"I know you are but" I began, being cut off as Joey unlocked the car door, hurrying out and over to Uncle Jack

I was snapped out of my trance as I saw Joey helping Uncle Jack carry a bloodied and bruised Dad to the car. I climbed out as they reached the car, watching as they eased him into the back…

"David here is gonna take you two to the hospital and I'm gonna take your Dad, see what I can get out of him" Uncle Jack informed us, shutting the door behind him

"I wanna come with you" I admitted, going to the passenger door

"No, Lauren. Your Dad's likely to open up to me more without you there" he replied "just go with David and everything will be okay"

Joey handed Uncle Jack his car key and he climbed in, driving off as Joey opened the car door for me, both of us climbing in, the car journey to the hospital silent…

"Hi, Daddy" I greeted him as I walked into his hospital room

"Hey, babe" he mirrored, beckoning me over to his bed "long time, no see"

"Tell me about it. What happened to you, eh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't wanna talk about it, Lauren. I wanna talk about you, Joey and my grandson" he informed me

"We're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later" I replied "but Joey, me and James are good"

"Good, I'm glad. Who's looking after him whilst you're here?" he inquired

"Abi and Jay. Mum's still in the Square too overseeing everything" I explained

"Maybe you should both get back? Now you know I'm okay?" he suggested

"Not a chance" I informed him "I'm bringing you back to the Square with me"

"Your Dad's right, Lauren. You're a Mum and your son needs you" Uncle Jack's voice interjected "I'll bring him home with me when I come in the next couple of days"

"Promise me?" I questioned, turning to face him

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Exactly. So go back to the hotel and pack, and go home and be with your son" he stated

I kissed Dad's cheek and then Uncle Jack's and left the room and made my way to Joey…

"All okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep, Uncle Jack's gonna stay here with Dad whilst we get back to the Square" I replied

"Are you sure it's what you want?" he questioned

I nodded… "I miss our bed and our baby"

He smiled and kissed me softly… "Let's go home then"


	27. Chapter 27

JOEY'S POV:

We pulled up outside of number 5 a couple of hours later, and I smiled as I glanced over at Lauren, seeing she was fast asleep in the passenger side of the car. I didn't have the heart to wake her but I saw Abi make her way out of the front door and down to us I shook her awake gently, motioning in the direction of Abi who was making her way down the steps, holding James in her arms…

"Someone's missed their Mummy and Daddy" she informed me

"We've missed him too" I replied as Lauren took him into her arms "has he been good?"

"An absolute angel" she proclaimed "feel free to go away anytime you like"

"We might just take you up on that, Abs" Lauren informed her "nice outfit choice"

"Thanks. So, you had something to tell me about Dad?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at Lauren and saw her swallow… "I think we should go inside, Abs"

She glanced between us and then nodded, us following her inside…

LAUREN'S POV:

After greeting Mum and settling James, she, Abi, Jay, myself and Joey sat down at the dining room table…

"So, come on, tell us what happened" Abi proclaimed impatiently

"We've found Dad" I informed her, Joey entwining his hand with mine "but he's in a bad way. Uncle Jack was given a lead from one of his former colleagues who did some digging and this morning we found him beaten up on an estate just outside of Manchester. He's in hospital at the minute, and Uncle Jack's going to bring him back in the next couple of days"

"Why didn't you stay with him?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He wanted Joey and I to come home and be parents" I informed her

"And how badly hurt is he?" Abi questioned, a smile on my face as Jay entwined his hand with hers

"Not as bad as it looked when Uncle Jack brought him to the car. It's more cuts and bruises than anything but he does have a few cracked ribs and a broken nose" I replied

"Has he said who did it to him and why?" Mum inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "Uncle Jack will make sure he talks to the police though"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" she sighed, running her hands over her face "your Dad's always been stubborn. Where do you think you and your sister get it from?"

I smiled at Abi… "We'll just have to wait and see"

After Mum cooked for us that evening, Joey and I packed up James's things and made our way back to number 23, putting James straight to bed…

"It's good to be home" I admitted as Joey walked into the room from the bathroom, him unpacking as I organised James for bed

"Yeah it is" he agreed, smiling at me warmly "I've missed seeing you with our boy"

"You haven't missed him?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "Joey, that's awful"

"And it's nice to see you smiling and laughing again" he replied "and of course I've missed him"

"Good" I stated "why don't you settle our son and I'll unpack? You'll make a pig's ear out of it"

"Thanks for the faith, babe" he sighed

"You're welcome, babe" I mirrored, smirking at him as I walked over to him

I climbed into bed after checking James in his Moses basket later that evening, snuggling into a nodding off Joey's embrace, resting my head on his chest, smiling as I heard him mumble the words "night, baby, I love you"…

"Joey?" I questioned, raising myself onto my elbow

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes still closed, one hand stroking patterns on my skin

"Marry me?" I inquired, smiling as his eyes shot open

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"We've never been ones for tradition" I replied "so, what do you say?"

"Yes" he informed me, his lips crushing against mine passionately

"Can you repeat that please?" I inquired, biting my lip to hide the smirk

"Yes" he mirrored

"Once more? I didn't quite catch it" I admitted

"Yes, yes, Lauren, I'll marry you" he proclaimed, a smirk on his face too

I squealed loudly as Joey flipped us over, my back against the bedsheets, our movements halting as we listened to see if I'd woke James up, thankfully I hadn't, Joey's lips capturing mine again, our need for sleep having disappeared…

**Surprise! Bet none of you were expecting that, were you? I'm full of em… **


	28. Chapter 28

"Morning, fiancé" I greeted Joey with a kiss to the neck that morning

"Morning" he mirrored, kissing my lips softly "are you still sure about it?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't" I informed him "you know me, Joey"

"Yeah I do, fiancé" he replied, kissing me again, the kiss turning deeper, soon being interrupted by James's cries "he really knows how to ruin a moment, doesn't he?"

I chuckled and climbed out of bed, walking over to James's Moses basket, picking him up and carrying him back to the bed, settling him between Joey and I…

"He's more of a Daddy's boy than anything. Shall I go and make us some breakfast?" I suggested as James snuggled into Joey and started to fall asleep again

"That'd be perfect. Thanks, babe" he replied, smiling at me as I wrapped his dressing gown around my body

"What's got you so smiley this morning?" Alice inquired as I walked into the kitchen "you never grace us with a smile until you've had at least one cup of coffee"

"Life's good, Al" I informed her "Joey and I have a beautiful son and we're engaged"

"You're what? Did you just say we're gonna be sisters-in-law?" she asked

I nodded, laughing loudly as she hugged me tightly… "I'm so pleased he finally asked you"

"I asked him" I replied "I was just laid watching him and knew he was what I wanted for the rest of my life"

"Stop it, you're gonna make me cry" she proclaimed "and I don't have time to re-do my make up. Celebratory drinks in the Vic on me tonight, no arguments"

I smiled and nodded my head, watching as she hurriedly got her things together, hugging me once more before leaving the house, shouting "congratulations" up the stairs to Joey…

"So I take it my sister knows then?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later

"I thought we were having breakfast in bed?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "and yeah she does, sorry"

"What're you apologising for? Yeah we were but someone had other plans. He wants his Mummy and is hungry, I'll make breakfast" he explained

"Hello little guy. I thought you might've wanted to be the one to tell her" I admitted

"It doesn't matter who tells her. I'm just glad I didn't get the ambush" he replied "are you okay?"

"Yeah, a bit of whiplash but I'm good" I informed him "come on, Mr. Breakfast. Some of us are hungry here"

"So demanding" he sighed, making his way to the cooker

JOEY'S POV:

"You're back" Lauren proclaimed as I walked into the house, shutting the front door behind me

"Can't let my fiancé go to celebratory engagement drinks without a ring pride of place on her finger, can I?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You mean?" she asked

"Yep" I informed her, pulling out a box from my jacket pocket "I know we're not ones to stick to tradition but you beat me to it last night and we're gonna do it properly. Lauren, I love you so much and I want you to be my wife"

"Yes" she proclaimed as I opened the box, her eyes tearing up as she saw the ring "Joey, it's beautiful"

"Just like you" I replied, slipping it onto her finger, her arms winding around my neck, her lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss

LAUREN'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/6664296/9ct+white+gold+square+diamond+cluster+ring/


	29. Chapter 29

"How do you think your Dad will react?" Joey asked as he, James and I made our way across the Square as Dad and Uncle Jack were arriving home from Manchester today

"Good I hope. He loves you and he knows you love me, so he'll be happy I think" I replied

"I do love you" he informed me "just putting that out there"

"Like I didn't already know but if I have to, I love you too" I mirrored

He smiled and kissed me softly as we reached the top of the steps and I unlocked the door, the three of us walking into number 5…

"Hi, love" Mum greeted us as she walked through from the kitchen

"Hi" I mirrored, quickly hugging her and then hiding my hand, the engagement news not being revealed to her yet "has Uncle Jack been in touch to say how long he'll be?"

"Should be no more than half an hour" she informed me as she took James from Joey's arms "why?"

"Me and Joey have got some news" I replied, smiling at her as she cooed over James

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"God no" I proclaimed "it's just something we wanna tell everyone together"

"What do you wanna tell everyone together?" Abi questioned as she and Jay walked in the front door

"Joey and I have news" I informed her "but we're waiting until Dad and Uncle Jack get back"

"Are you pregnant again? Because this time I'd really love a niece" she admitted

"No, I'm not pregnant" I replied "but I am going to throw away this t-shirt"

"Sorry. How long till Dad and Uncle Jack are back, Mum?" Abi inquired

"No more than half an hour" she informed her as she walked into the living room

Half an hour later, Dad and Uncle Jack walked in the front door, making their way into the living room, Jay standing up, letting Dad take his place…

"What's everyone standing around for?" Dad questioned

"Lauren and Joey have some news, Max" Mum informed him

"Are you pregnant again?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I sighed "but I am engaged"

"You're what?" Mum questioned

"Engaged. As in getting married" I informed her "what do you think?"

"Lauren, you're 19 for goodness sake" she proclaimed, sighing heavily "Max, talk to her"

"I'm happy for them, Tan" he admitted, my head shooting down to Dad

"You're what? How can you be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Tanya, for the first time in years Lauren is truly happy and that's thanks to Joey. They have a son, they're settled across the Square. We knew the next logical step would be this" he replied

"Yeah, but not this soon" she sighed "oh, Lauren, darling, why did you accept?"

"I was actually the one doing the proposing" I admitted

"Why? Why did you ask him?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Oh I don't know, Mum. Maybe because I love him, maybe because he makes me happier than I've ever been, maybe because we have a son together, maybe because when Dad was missing he held me when I cried myself to sleep at night and told me everything would be okay? Take your pick" I proclaimed

"I can't be happy for you, Lauren, I'm sorry" she admitted

"So it's okay for you to get engaged to someone you hardly know but not for me to get engaged to someone who makes me happy, who I love and who I have a son with? Mum, you're such a hypocrite" I sighed

"Don't you speak to me like that" she stated

"Why not? It's the truth" I replied "you know what? I don't care if you're not happy for me. You're going back to Exeter in a few days and the people that are happy for me are here, in Walford"

"Are you all happy with this? Jack?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at Uncle Jack

"Max is right, Tan" Uncle Jack replied "Lauren's happy, settled and in love. It was always going to happen"

"I can't believe this" she sighed "I really can't believe this"

"Well you better start because it's true. It's happening" I informed her, flashing my engagement ring for good measure

"Lauren, that's beautiful" Abi proclaimed, taking hold of my hand to have a closer look

"Both my daughters engaged and still teenagers" she sighed

"Joey, can we go please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, Lauren, stay" Dad replied, wincing as he attempted to stand up, Uncle Jack helping him "Tan, I think you should be the one to go"

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"I think you should go. If you can't be happy for Lauren then I don't want you here" he informed her

"So you're kicking me out of my own home?" she inquired

"This isn't your home anymore, Tan. Your home's in Exeter with your fiancé" he replied

"Abs" Mum sighed, glancing up at Abi

"Dad's right, Mum. If you can't be happy for Lauren you should go" she replied, a smile appearing on my face as Jay wrapped his arm around her waist

"Don't call me when this goes pear shaped, okay?" she asked me as she stood up

"It's not going to" I informed her "bye, Mum. I honestly thought we'd turned a corner"

"We had, until you went and rushed into this" she replied "I'll be back to get my things in the morning"

Dad nodded his head and Uncle Jack showed her to the door as I helped Dad to sit down again, his arm wrapping around my shoulder… "Ignore what your Mum said, babe. She's just angry, she didn't mean it"

I smiled weakly and kissed his cheek… "Did you mean what you said? You're really happy?"

"Of course I am, darling" he assured me as he glanced up at Joey "just look after her and my grandson, yeah?"

"Scout's Honour" Joey replied "shall we get some food organised then?"

"I think it's cause for a celebration, actually" Uncle Jack proclaimed as he walked back into the room "how about Chinese and bubbly?"

**As much as I wanted Tanya to be happy for Lauren this marks her exit from the story. What next?**


	30. Chapter 30

I stood at the living room window the next morning, watching as Mum made her way across to number 5 from the B&B to collect her things, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist. Turning my head to the side I saw he had James in his arms…

"I was wondering when my men were gonna get up" I admitted, kissing him softly

"This one wants his Mum" he informed me "what're you looking at?"

"Mum's just gone to Dad's to get her stuff" I explained, moving away from the window and taking James from his arms "an hour or so and she'll be gone"

"And? How do you feel?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine" I replied, resting James's head on my shoulder "if she can't be happy for us then I don't wanna speak to her"

"Lo, she's your Mum" Joey sighed as I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen

"I know that but it doesn't stop her being a hypocrite. She accepted the fact that Abs is engaged but not me and you. I bet it's because she thinks I'm gonna relapse" I informed him

"I'm sure she doesn't, babe" he stated "she knows how strong you've got since James"

"Then why isn't she happy? Can you think of another explanation?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He shook his head, signalling no as I sat down with James, feeding him his bottle…

Later on that morning I made my way out with James to a coffee morning at the community centre. As I made my way across the Square and was just about to go past number 5, the door opened and Mum stepped out, one of her suitcases in hand…

"Lauren, Lauren, wait" she proclaimed as I carried on walking

"What? I've got nothing to say to you" I admitted, continuing to walk

"Darling, can you just stop, please?" she begged "I've had enough of the cold shoulder treatment with Abi and your Dad this morning. You need to know why I wasn't happy about the engagement news"

"I know why you weren't happy" I replied, turning to face her

"You do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, it's because you think too much stress is gonna make me relapse. Mum, I'm happy and I've got too much to lose. Alcohol isn't an option for me, not anymore" I informed her

"It's not that, love" she sighed, running her hands over her face

"Then what is it?" I questioned

"It's Joey" she admitted "sweetheart, I'm saying this because I want what's best for you, and I know Joey loves you and James more than anything in the world, but one of his weaknesses is women"

"You think he's gonna cheat on me?" I asked "you think he's gonna jeopardise what he has with me and his son?"

"I can't help but think it, darling, I'm sorry" she informed me

"Well let me tell you something, Joey loves me and James, and yes, he may have been a "player" before we met but since we got together properly, he's not so much as looked at another woman, that's how serious he is about me, about James" I replied

"What about Lucy and Whitney when you were in rehab?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"They were blips" I explained "and he had every right to. I left without so much as a goodbye and he didn't know whether I was going to be coming back so he was doing what he does best. I can't blame him, Mum, and I don't"

"But, Lauren" she sighed

"But nothing, Mum" I proclaimed "if you can't be happy for us then you can just go and never come back"

"Can I at least say goodbye to my grandson?" she questioned

I nodded and swallowed as she moved towards the pram, stroking James's cheek, a smile appearing on her face as he smiled his gummy mouthed smile at her…

"I'm sorry, darling" she sighed "good luck, yeah?"

"Thank you" I replied "good luck to you too"

"Hug?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed and nodded, hugging her before pulling away and making my way to the community centre…

JOEY'S POV:

"You okay, babe? You've been quiet ever since I got home" I asked Lauren as we stood together in the kitchen preparing dinner

"Yeah, I'm fine" she informed me "I just bumped into Mum earlier, that's all"

"Did you two have a row?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, not as such. She just told me the real reason why she couldn't be happy for us" she admitted

"Well? What was it?" I questioned

"I don't wanna say" she replied, going back to the vegetables she was chopping up

"Lauren" I sighed, prising the knife from her hands and turning her to face me "what was it?"

"It was about you" she began "she thinks you're gonna go back to the way you were"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"She thinks you're gonna go back to being a player. She thinks you're gonna cheat" she replied

"What? Seriously? You don't think the same, do you?" I inquired

"God no" she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck "I fought your corner"

"Why does she think it then?" I asked

"Because of everything that's happened" she replied "she thinks if you do I'll go back to the way I used to be"

"Well she doesn't have to worry and neither do you" I assured her "we're gonna make things work and I'm gonna try and keep things as stress free as I possibly can"

"You don't have to worry about keeping things stress free because with you by my side I can get through anything. My life without you in it isn't half as good with you in, I realise that now, I'm not gonna do anything to damage what you and I have got, what you, me and James have got" she informed me "things get tough, we deal with it together, just like with my Dad going missing"

"I love you" I sighed, resting my forehead against hers

"I love you too" she mirrored

**So the real reason why Tanya couldn't be happy about the Joey/Lauren engagement is out, what do you think?**


	31. Chapter 31

"_R&R in an hour, and drop James off with Roxy at The Vic on your way x"_ I read the text from my Dad aloud to Joey, raising an eyebrow at him "what do you think he's planned?"

"I don't know, but we better get organised. I'll sort James. Why don't you go and make yourself look even more beautiful than normal?" he suggested

I smiled and nodded, kissing him gently before disappearing from the room to shower, shave and pluck. Returning twenty minutes later, Joey was organised along with James, bag packed for him and everything. God we'd nailed this getting ready quickly lark…

"We'll wait for you downstairs" he informed me, grabbing the bag from the bed and picking James up

"Thanks. Joe, you look handsome by the way" I replied, smiling at him as he turned back to me

"And I'm sure you're gonna look amazing in whatever you put on" he admitted, reciprocating the smile before leaving the room, shutting the door to behind him

Thankfully I'd already mentally chosen what I was going to wear. Pulling the maxi dress from my wardrobe I laid it on the bed and got myself organised, drying my hair and applying minimal make-up before climbing into it, grabbing my heels and clutch bag before making my way downstairs…

"Wow, you look, wow" Joey proclaimed, at a loss for words so it would seem

"Is my fiancé, Joey Branning lost for words?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes. I know it's a rarity but babe, you look seriously amazing" he informed me

"No need to go over the top with it, Joe. I've still not lost all my baby weight" I admitted

"The curves suit you" he replied, his hand stroking the hair from my neck as he began to zip up my dress

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned back to face him

"I know" he assured me, his hands wrapping around my waist "you look amazing"

"We'd better get going before we get carried away, hadn't we?" I inquired

Joey nodded and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before grabbing James's pushchair from the cupboard under the stairs as I took him from his playpen, placing him in and strapping him in as we made our way out of the house and across the Square, firstly to The Vic and then to R&R…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way down the steps and into R&R, Max greeting us on arrival…

"So what is all this then, Dad?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll see in a minute" he replied, opening the closed double doors, a chorus of "congratulations" being thrown at us

"An engagement party?" she inquired

"Yep" he informed her "do you want champagne or Bucks Fizz?"

"Bucks Fizz please" she replied as he took two glasses from a tray "congratulations, guys"

"Thanks, Dad" she sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist, smiling contentedly as he kissed the top of her head

LAUREN'S POV:

"Would Madam care to dance?" Joey asked me as I sat with Whitney, Alice and Poppy

"Do you girls mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my friends

"No, we're gonna have to get used to him stealing you" Whitney informed me "go and have fun"

I smiled widely and let Joey pull me up and onto the dancefloor…

"Have I told you how amazing you look yet?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, we went through it all at home" I informed him "but thank you for reiterating it"

"You're welcome" he replied, kissing me gently "I can't believe how lucky I am"

"You're lucky? I'm the lucky one, Joe" I admitted "you saved me from myself. Without you I'd be dead"

"Don't say that, please" he begged, swallowing a lump in his throat "I can't bear to think about that"

"But it's true, Joey. I would be" I sighed "we have to face up to that fact"

"No we don't, Lauren" he proclaimed "you're not dead. You're here with me, you're my fiancé and you're a Mum to James. That's how it's gonna stay"

"I'm sorry" I admitted, stroking his cheek as I saw the tears start to build in his eyes

"It's fine" he replied "you know something, your height is doing nothing for me"

"Is it not? Shall I take my shoes off?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded and helped me balance as one by one I kicked my shoes off, wrapping my arms around his neck again as we continued to sway to the music…

"Much better" he informed me as we danced in a comfortable silence

After dancing with Joey, I made my way to the bar as he made his way to talk to some of the guests, wrapping my arm around Dad's waist as I arrived at the bar…

"You alright, babe?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Yeah, I'm having a great time, thanks" I informed him

"You don't just have him to thank" Uncle Jack admitted

"And thank you to you too" I chuckled, kissing his cheek "I can't believe you've done this for us"

"We wanted to show you how proud we are of you, Lauren" Uncle Jack explained "for finishing rehab, for being strong, for being an amazing Mum and for most importantly, getting your life back on track"

"I have no other options" I admitted "and Joey and James are worth staying sober for. I just wish Mum would be here"

"Yeah, so do I, babe" Dad sighed, tightening his grip on my shoulder momentarily

"Did she tell either of you why she doesn't agree with this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"She told me, Lauren" Dad informed me "and I told Jack. We don't agree with her either. We wouldn't have let this happen if we didn't think Joey was 100% about everything happening"

"You two are the best, you know that?" I asked

A little while later the party started to wrap up and I got Abi, Alice, Whitney and Poppy together after saying goodbye to Joey who was going ahead to pick James up…

"So what's this all about then?" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we sat down at a table in the now deserted club

"I'm glad I have you all together" I admitted "because I wanna ask you all a question. How do you feel about being my bridal party?"

In unison they all squealed, almost bursting my eardrums as they hugged me tightly…

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at them

They all nodded and smiled widely… "Great. So Abi being my sister is Maid of Honour, and the three of you bridesmaids, that okay?"

Again they all nodded…

JOEY'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Lauren as she made her way into the house a little while later, locking and bolting the door behind her "and where's Alice?"

"It went good. I think I have burst eardrums from the amount of squealing though" she admitted "and sleepover at Poppy's. Did James go down okay?"

"Out like a light. Roxy said he slept but not for long" I informed her "must be because it was a different place"

"Yeah" she replied, throwing her heels onto the floor "can you unzip me please?"

I nodded and just like I had done a few hours previous, I unzipped her, watching as she let the material slip from her body and fall to a heap on the floor…

"What do you think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What do I think to what?" I asked

"My curves?" she inquired

"I love them" I informed her, wrapping my arms around her as she pulled me to her by the lapels of my shirt, my fingertips stroking over her smooth, pale skin

Smiling at me, she pressed her lips to mine, her hand moving up to the back of my head, her fingers running through the short hairs there… "Take me to bed and show me how much you love my curves, Joe"

I smirked and pulled away, lifting her feet off the floor as I picked her up bridal style, a squeal escaping her lips, a giggle leaving her mouth as I began to walk up the stairs, laying her in the middle of the bed, proceeding to do as she'd asked…


	32. Chapter 32

"Abi, what're you doing?" I questioned, laughing as I opened the front door to her the morning after the engagement party

"I've been up all night and am hyped up on coffee but I've been starting to organise the wedding" she informed me "do I get to come in and show you my ideas or not?"

I stepped aside and let her in, James's head resting on my shoulder as he watched Abi make her way into the living room as I shut the door behind her…

"So I was thinking this dress?" she suggested, opening up a magazine and motioning to a picture "with these flowers and this table setting?"

"Abs, where do you think Joey and I are getting married? The Ritz?" I inquired

"No, but you're gonna have a church service, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not sure yet. We haven't discussed it" I admitted "but probably not. We're a simple couple. All I want is a church hall and a spread at The Vic"

"Lauren Branning, take that back" she proclaimed, startling James who was nodding off in my arms

I sighed and put him into his playpen, taking her hand and sitting her down on the sofa…

"As much as I love and appreciate you wanting to make this the best day possible for Joey and I, but all we want is our family and friends around us celebrating our day" I replied

"So you don't want the big dress and everything then?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "What I want is simple. Joey for the rest of my life"

"Lauren, that's lovely" she proclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes "but please agree to have a dress. You've got to, it's tradition"

"Okay, okay. The dress I'll go with. But no table settings, please" I sighed

"So The Vic? Who're you gonna get to do the catering?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ian, or I'll just do it myself" I informed her, smiling

"You can't put your wedding buffet together yourself" she sighed "I'll organise it with Alfie so that it's thrown in as part of your package"

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand…

Later on that afternoon, Abi left and I continued with the cleaning I was doing, thankful James had fallen asleep. Evening soon drew nearer and I bathed, fed and put James to bed, making my way downstairs as Joey made his way into the house, two bags of Chinese takeaway in hand…

"You're the perfect man, Joseph Branning" I informed him, smiling as he turned to face me

"Why's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he kissed me softly

"Chinese takeaway. I'm famished" I admitted "it's been a busy day"

"What have you been doing?" he asked, following me into the kitchen

"Abs has been here most of the day. We've started making wedding plans but I've had to rein her in quite a bit" I replied "her idea of a wedding and my idea of a wedding are very different"

"How so?" he inquired as we started to plate up the food

"She wants me to wear the big dress and have a big, fancy reception" I explained "we don't want that, do we?"

"Don't you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No. And I told her so too" I informed him

"What did you tell her you wanted then?" he asked

"You, for the rest of my life" I admitted, a blush creeping onto my cheeks

"Lauren Branning a romantic, who knew!" he chuckled, smirking at me as I glared at him

"You should, Joseph. I'm the one who proposed, remember?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I was the one who got down on one knee. You proposed in bed, babe. Not that I didn't love it though" he informed me, handing me my plate of Chinese food

"It was a moment of spontaneity that I'll never regret. See, romance right there" I proclaimed

Joey rolled his eyes at me as he grabbed us some drinks and we made our way into the living room. After eating, I snuggled into his embrace, grateful that his body was like a radiator at all times as I was absolutely frozen. Entwining my legs with his, he gasped and recoiled from me…

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in shock

"Why are you so cold?" he questioned

"Because I have a warm heart" I informed him, taking his hand, placing it over my heart "and you make it race, Joey"

"What's with the soppiness, eh?" he inquired

"I don't know" I admitted "might be my wedding talk with Abs"

"Do you really not want the big, fancy wedding?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"As long as you, me and our family and friends are there, I don't care" I informed him

"Then why don't we do it as soon as we can?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"How soon are you thinking?" I inquired

"I'm not doing anything next weekend. What do you say?" he questioned

"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked

He nodded… "Deadly"

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's get married" I proclaimed

**Never ones for tradition, are they? How will everyone react to the news?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, what a manic couple of days it's been. Who's ready for Joey and Lauren breaking the news to Max that they're getting married next weekend?**

"Are you sure you don't want me there with you when you tell him?" Joey asked as I finished getting James dressed for the day ahead before I headed over to number 5 to tell Dad mine and Joey's wedding news

"I can handle Max Branning" I assured him, smiling "and anyway, I think it'd be nice if you and your son spent some quality time together"

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I handed James to him

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied "now do whatever it is you boys do whilst I go and tell Dad"

"Good luck" he proclaimed, kissing me softly as I went to leave the room

I smiled, glancing at how much James was like Joey and walked out of the room, making my way downstairs and out of the door and across to number 5…

"Hi, babe, didn't expect to see you till later" Dad admitted as I walked in the front door to number 5

"Full of surprises, me" I informed him "is Abi around?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs" he replied "what's going on, Lauren? Have you and Joey fallen out?"

"No, no" I assured him "just let me grab Abs, this is something I need to tell you together"

A couple of minutes later Abi, Dad and I were sat in the dining room of number 5, both of them waiting for me to say what I had to…

"Lauren, what is it?" Abi asked "I was in the middle of revising and you said it was important"

"It is. I'm just thinking of how to word it" I admitted "okay, Joey and I, we're getting married next weekend"

"Next weekend? As in Saturday 24th August?" Abi questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" I replied "what do you think?"

"I think you're mental" she admitted "it's not enough time to plan a wedding"

"It is if it's small, just like Joey and I want it to be. And I've had plenty of ideas" I informed her

"Such as?" she inquired

"Hang on, Dad, are you okay about this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe" he assured me "as long as I get to walk my baby down the aisle I don't care when or where it is"

I smiled widely at him and hugged him tightly, turning back to Abi…

"So, these ideas then" I began…

JOEY'S POV:

"Can I help you, Sir?" a sales assistant asked as I perused the selection of rings before me

"Yeah, can I take a look at that one please?" I inquired, motioning to a ring in a cabinet

She smiled and unlocked the cabinet, placing the ring in front of me. Picking it up, I looked at it and smiled, my wedding ring was chosen. Now onto Lauren's, which would be a much more lengthier job…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Now remember, we can't say anything to Mummy about where we've been today, okay?" I heard Joey speak to James as I walked into the house

I smiled and shut the door quietly, making my way to the living room doorway… "And why can't he tell Mummy where you've been today?"

"Because it's a surprise" he informed me, smiling at me as I walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to him "how did it go with your Dad?"

"Good, really good" I replied, smiling widely "Abi and I have started putting things together"

"Looks like everything's running smoothly then" he stated "care to share your plans with me?"

"Nope, not unless you wanna tell me where you and James have been today?" I asked

He shook his head and smirked at me… "I'm not getting anything from you, am I?"

I shook my head at him, signalling no… "What do you want for dinner?"

LAUREN'S WEDDING RING:

. /webstore/d/9595678/argentium+silver+%26+diamond+band/

JOEY'S WEDDING RING:

. /webstore/d/6655491/9ct+white+gold+2mm+extra+heavyweight+court+wedding+ring/

AND AN EXTRA PRESENT FOR LAUREN:

. /webstore/d/6066801/9ct+white+gold+diamond+set+heart+charm+bracelet/

**So plans for the wedding are on track; and Joey's bought the rings! **


	34. Chapter 34

"Right, James is settled with your Dad, I'm off to work. Have fun and don't spend too much" Joey begged as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair I was sat on

"So you don't want me to update my lingerie collection then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Who am I kidding? My credit card's in my wallet, go crazy" he proclaimed

I smiled at him, moaning softly as he kissed me goodbye, his tongue sweeping into my mouth…

"I'll see you later" he informed me as he left me in a daze and left the house

As early evening continued to draw on, Abi, Poppy, Whitney and the rest of the women of the Square descended on number 23, Alice making her way downstairs as everyone settled in the living room…

"Okay, that'll be the Ann Summers lady" she informed us all

"You're having an Ann Summers party, Lauren? Why didn't you say?" Kim questioned

"Alice only told me this afternoon" I admitted "but it should be fun, I hope"

"Of course it will be" she proclaimed "good job I've brought a lot of cash"

"Lauren, everyone, this is Debbie" Alice introduced us to the Ann Summers representative as they made their way back into the living room

I stood in the kitchen a little while later, smiling at my purchases in their bags when Abi walked into the room, shutting the door to behind her…

"You missing Mum like I am?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded, signalling yes… "I text her and told her the wedding date. She hasn't even replied. I thought I might get one saying "congratulations" or something"

"She's too busy with her fiancé, Lauren" she informed me, sighing heavily "I was on the phone to Oscar the other night and all I could hear was her giggling really loudly and telling him to stop"

I sighed and smiled at her weakly… "Promise me we'll never grow apart?"

"I promise" she replied as I pulled her in for a hug "us Branning sisters, we're unstoppable"

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived home from work at 11:30pm, the house silent and everything in darkness. Shutting and bolting the door behind me, I took off my shoes and hung up my coat, making my way into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading upstairs, making my way into mine and Lauren's room, the room dimly lit by candles and Lauren laid on the bed in next to nothing…

"What is this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I began to unbutton my shirt

"Dad's agreed to have James for the night" she informed me, moving up to her knees, taking over the unbuttoning of my shirt "and I thought I could show you what your money bought tonight. What do you think?"

"I love this" I replied, placing my hands on her waist "I've always said red suited you, babe"

She smiled and pushed my shirt from my shoulders and down my arms, letting it fall to the floor…

"As much as you love it, I think you'll like what's underneath even more. Especially if you look in the drawer" she informed me

Doing as she asked, I looked in the bedside table drawer, finding it full of bottles of edible chocolate. Looking to her face again, her eyes were darker than they had been before…

"I thought you might be hungry" she admitted, laying herself flat on the bed

"I'm famished" I replied, moving to straddle her

Flipping her over so I could undo the corset, I groaned, letting my hand trail across her bare bum cheeks, a thong being the only thing she was wearing underneath. Bringing one hand up from her bum, I began to unzip it slowly, letting my mouth fall to her skin, kissing my way down it as I lowered the zip, letting it fall from her body…

LAUREN'S POV:

I watched Joey with hooded, lust-filled eyes as he squirted the chocolate onto various parts of my body. Gasping, my hips bucking as he squirted some of the cold chocolate onto my bare mound before using his mouth to lick it clean…

"Joey, enough teasing" I begged, whimpering as he continued to suck my clit into his mouth

Holding himself up on his forearms, we both let out a sigh as he sank into me, letting some of his body weight fall onto me. His thrusts stayed slow, letting us both enjoy ourselves, neither of us in any hurry. Smiling at him as his eyes locked with mine, he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, doing battle with mine as my peak started to heighten…

"So you made some good purchases then, baby" Joey informed me as we lay together afterwards

"Just wait till you see what I've got for our wedding night" I replied, kissing his neck gently

"Lauren" he groaned, a chuckle escaping my lips

"It'll be worth the wait, I promise" she assured me "and don't think you can go looking for it. Abi's looking after it for me"

"Y'know, I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Branning" he admitted

"I can't either" I mirrored "I've been thinking about our future too"

"Oh yeah? What have you come up with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I wanna stay here for as long as possible; this is where our family and friends are, and I wanna have more children too. I want James to have someone he can protect and look after" I informed him "but not yet for a while. I want us to enjoy being married first, but until then, we can have fun trying, can't we?"

"If it's as good as the last time was then yeah we can" he replied, kissing me softly

**The outfit Lauren is wearing when Joey arrives home from work:**

p/sherbet-corset/01srcras1043055

**Bless Lauren thinking about hers and Joey's future now the wedding's drawing closer and closer! What happens next chapter when Joey falls ill the night before/day of his stag do?**


	35. Chapter 35

"Joey, what's the matter?" I asked as I padded from our bedroom to the bathroom, having woken up to his side of the bed cold

"I didn't mean to wake you, baby, I'm sorry" he replied, sighing heavily

"You didn't. I turned to move into your arms and you weren't there. What's wrong?" I questioned

"Think it's that 24-hour sickness bug that's been going around. Most of the bar staff have had to have time off with it" he informed me

"Oh great" I sighed, running my hands through my hair "I'll be back in a sec"

Moments later, I re-entered the bathroom with our double duvet and pillows, moving over to Joey and setting a pillow behind him so he could rest his head back comfortably against the wall, me doing the same before pulling the duvet over us both…

"You should go back to bed, Lo" he stated "I'll be okay here on my own"

"No chance, I'm staying. And first thing tomorrow, I'm taking James over to Abi" I informed him

"What? Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She was gonna look after him whilst you had your stag do anyways. I was gonna have a quiet night in on my own" I explained "let's just concentrate on getting you better"

"You're the best, you know that?" he asked

"As much as I want to kiss you right now, there's no way it's happening" I admitted, smiling sympathetically "but yes, I do know"

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke, my neck stiff from having a couple of hours sleep being propped up against the bathroom wall. Glancing to my side, I saw Lauren was asleep too, her head resting on my chest. I watched her for a while, smiling as she came to when James started to cry…

"How you feeling?" she inquired, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes and stretching as she stood up

"Better" I informed her

"Good. Are you gonna throw up anymore do you think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no…

"I know you're not gonna like me but can you go back to bed and get some sleep?" she asked

"Why would I not like you?" I inquired, standing up too

"Because I think you should cancel your stag night" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously

"I'm not cancelling" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Joey, you've been awake half the night throwing up and you still don't look good. Booze and whatever else they have planned for you isn't happening, it'll just make you worse" she sighed

"If you'd listen" I chuckled "I'm not cancelling. It can still all go ahead, but without me"

She smiled at me and we made our way into the bedroom, Lauren taking James from his cot as I climbed back into bed, pulling the duvet covers I'd carried from the bathroom around me, soon falling asleep…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Luscious Lauren" Fatboy proclaimed as I made my way to the Minute Mart "is Joey excited about tonight? Boy the things we've got planned for him"

"He's not coming" I informed him

"What? Don't tell me the wedding's off?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, he's just been ill in the night and it's not a good idea to go out" I explained "he still wants you guys to have a good night for him though"

"Are you sure he's not gonna be okay to come?" he inquired

"He's really poorly, Fats. I don't wanna have to postpone the wedding" I admitted "so no. But maybe you could rearrange something for which he could be included for after the wedding?"

"I'll get onto it right away, baby girl" he informed me "and I'll let the others know about tonight. Tell him I hope he's better soon. See you, and see you too, little man"

"Your Uncle Fats is crazy, James" I sighed, rolling my eyes at one of my best friends as he hurried down the market to wherever he was going

After dropping James off with Abi, I made my way back to number 23, thankful Joey was still asleep. Making my way into our bedroom, I grabbed another one of my Ann Summer's purchases and made my way into the bathroom, quickly changing into it and smiling at my appearance in the mirror…

JOEY'S POV:

I awoke I don't know how long later, smiling to myself as I heard Lauren's footsteps move from the bathroom to stand in our bedroom doorway…

"How're you feeling?" she questioned "Joey, what's wrong?"

"What're you wearing?" I asked, finally finding my voice

"Another purchase from my hen night. Do you not like it?" she inquired worriedly

"No, I love it. Why are you in it though? What's going on?" I questioned

"Well I was thinking, seeing as though you're missing out on your stag night we could have one of our own if you're feeling up to it?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me, her forehead resting on mine, her breath hot against my ear "and you can do whatever you want to me"

"Are you serious?" I inquired

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she smirked at me… "But if you're not feeling up to it"

"Oh, I'm feeling up to it" I proclaimed, pulling her back to the bed as she climbed off and stood up, quickly changing our positions so her back was against the bedsheets and I was hovering over her "but what if you get sick?"

"At least I know I'll have you to look after me" she replied, running her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, knowing it drove me crazy "so what would you like to do first?"

"As much as I like this, I'd like to get you out of it more" I informed her

Smiling, she pushed her chest against mine and sat up, her eyes locking with mine as she reached behind her and unhooked it, gathering the material at her chest, pulling it from her body…

"Now what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lie down" I instructed, smiling at her as she did as I said

Moving to hover over her again, I brushed my lips against hers, running my hand from her stomach down to the thong she was wearing, brushing my hand up and down the material, her hips bucking appreciatively…

"Joe" she moaned, her eyes clenching shut as I pushed a finger into her

Moving myself down the bed, I lined my face up with her mound. Removing the finger, I smirked as I heard her whimper. Pushing the material to the side, I ran my tongue up the length of her opening, her hand clutching a hold of my hair, her legs coming up to rest on my shoulders…

LAUREN'S POV:

My orgasm was hurtling towards the finish line and is it consumed my body, I screamed out Joey's name, thankful Alice was at her Mum's and no one else was in. Moaning every now and then as he kissed his way back up my body, paying detailed attention to the sensitive spots, he finally reached my mouth, pressing a soft and gentle kiss there before pulling away, resting his forehead against mine…

"You know you said I can do whatever I want to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded, remembering my words from half an hour previous…

"Well can I ask you to do something for me?" he questioned

Nodding my head again, I smiled… "What is it?"

"Make me come too" he informed me, motioning to his tightened groin

I smiled and pushed at his chest, rolling us over so I was now on top. Grounding my hips on his for a few moments, I sighed, feeling his length harden more beneath me. Keeping my eyes on him, I smiled as I shimmied down his body, taking his boxers with me as I went. Discarding them onto the floor, I took his length in my hand, beginning to pump up and down, running my thumb over the head…

"Any particular preference, Joseph?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Mouth, tongue" he garbled, a smirk on my face as his hands fisted the bedsheets beneath him

I ran my tongue up his length, moaning around him for added effect. His hips bucked appreciatively as I began to suck, continuing my hand movements too. No more than five minutes later, after much teasing and working, he came, me taking every drop he had to offer…

Pulling me back up to him, he pressed his lips against mine forcefully, pushing my body back against the bedsheets. After a few minutes of kissing, I smiled as I felt his hardened length press against my leg…

"Joey, are you gonna do something about that?" I breathed against his lips

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he pulled away

"It's your stag night. What do you want?" I inquired

"I want to fuck you until you scream my name again" he informed me

"Nothing's stopping you" I replied, kissing his lips softly

Lining himself up with my entrance, I gasped as he pushed himself inside me quickly, his head burying in the crook of my neck as he began to thrust, his movements quickening as I lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder, Joey's hand wrapping around it to hold it in place…

As he'd wanted, I came screaming his name a few minutes later, Joey breathing my name into my neck as he came inside of me quickly after my orgasm had hit. Rolling off of me, he pulled me into him, my leg entwining with his…

"Wasn't such a bad stag night, was it?" I inquired, drawing patterns onto the skin of his waist

"It was the best" he informed me, tilting my face up to meet his, kissing me softly "I love you"

"I love you too" I breathed against his lips, pulling away and smiling at him

**So this was 74crazychick's idea so I hope I've done it justice. Enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36

"We're married. Congratulations, Mrs. Branning" Joey stated, smiling at me widely

"We're married. Congratulations, Mr. Branning" I mirrored, reciprocating his smile

"Okay, time to party, yeah?" Jay questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

Joey and I nodded our heads in unison, his hand entwining with mine as we made our way to the taxi's we'd booked for after the service at the local registry office…

"This is just orange juice, right, Alfie?" I asked as he handed me a drink as we walked into the Vic for our reception

He nodded his head, Joey taking the bottle of beer from him too, his hand still entwined with mine as he led us to the tables that had been set up at the other side of the pub…

"You've no idea how proud I am of you, Lauren" Dad sighed as Joey mingled with our guests

"I just wish Mum would've been here" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Yeah, me too, babe" he mirrored, squeezing my hand tightly "but it's her loss"

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled as Joey, my husband, made his way back over to us…

"Mind if I steal my wife for a dance, Max?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"How long till the husband and wife bit gets old?" he inquired

"A while yet" I informed him, standing up as he nodded his agreement to Joey taking me to the dancefloor "thanks for walking me down the aisle today, Dad"

"You're more than welcome, babe" he replied, smiling at me as Joey led me away

"It'll be you next, Abs" I proclaimed over the music as the reception drew on

"Not for a long time yet. Uni first" she informed me "and then, yeah, maybe"

"He adores you, just in case you didn't know" I replied, both of us starting to giggle as Jay and Joey started to dance as the alcohol started to flow

"I think you'd better keep an eye on your husband" she admitted as Joey stumbled to the bar

"Yeah, me too" I chuckled "you don't mind having James tonight, do you?"

"No, of course not" she assured me "you and Joey enjoy your wedding night. If he stays awake"

"For what I have planned, he'll definitely be staying awake" I informed her, smirking as she gave me a look of disgust before I made my way over to the bar

"There she is, my beautiful wife" Joey proclaimed, winding his arms around me, pulling me into him as I reached him "hi"

"Hi" I mirrored "do you maybe wanna calm things down?"

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Because I've got stuff planned for when we get home, and I don't want you falling asleep on me" I replied, smirking at him

"What sorta stuff?" he asked

"Stuff" I informed him, moving my mouth to his ear "but you've got a treat from Ann Summers"

"Alfie, can I have a pint of water please? And keep em coming" he questioned

Alfie nodded his head and made his way to the other side of the bar, Joey smiling at me as I made my way back to where I was sitting…

WHAT LAUREN WORE TO GET MARRIED IN:

shop/womens/dresses/white-textured-baroque-panel-b odycon-mini-dress_283771210

LAUREN'S WEDDING NIGHT OUTFIT:

p/estelle-ivory-babydoll/01stblas1040029

By the time Joey and I left the Vic that evening, he'd sobered up. Holding hands as we walked across the Square, I was on cloud nine. I was married to the love of my life and we had a son together, a perfect little boy. Joey took his keys from his trouser pocket and unlocked the front door, letting me step inside first before shutting and bolting the door behind him…

"I just need to pop upstairs and get changed. Give me five and I'll see you in there" I informed Joey, kissing him quickly as I hurried up the stairs

JOEY'S POV:

Five minutes later I heard Lauren's footsteps descend the stairs. Turning over to face the door, I waited for a minute or so more and then saw the door handle turn, groaning as I saw her appear in the doorway…

"Like?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Love, more like" I informed her "babe, you're gonna kill me one day"

"Maybe I should take it off then? Or maybe you should?" she suggested

Nodding my head in agreement, I moved from the bed and walked over to her, turning her around so her front was facing the door. I groaned again as I took in the sight of her back and neck before me, they'd always been huge turn on spots for me. Unclipping the back of her outfit, I let it fall to the floor, my hands cupping her bare bum cheeks, running up to where the string of her thong sat, pulling them down her legs, her bum pressing into me as she bent down to step out of them. Running my hands up her body, I cupped her breasts in my hands, her head falling back into my shoulder, my lips caressing the skin of her neck that was accessible to me…

"You're wearing too many clothes, Joe" she admitted as she turned around to face me a few moments later

"Feel free to remove what clothing you like" I replied, smiling at her as she began to unbutton my shirt

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had somehow made our way to the bed, how, I couldn't remember. He was hovering above me, naked as the day he was born, as was I. Pushing his length into me, I automatically locked my legs around his waist, his hands moving to my waist as he began to push in and out of me at a slow pace, both of us wanting to savour every moment…

"Happy wedding night, Lauren" he breathed into the crook of my neck "I love you"

His words made my orgasm hit, my body shaking beneath his. A few more thrusts and he came inside of me, his body collapsing onto mine, one of my hands running through his hair. What a start to married life…

**Thinking of ending this story soon. What do you want to see before I wrap it up?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi, guys. I'm back, and with the final chapter unfortunately. Thanks to everyone for their love and support with this story as always. You're all amazing **❤

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't believe that today was James's first birthday. A year had gone so quick and so much had happened. At first Joey and I hadn't been able to decide what to do to celebrate, we were between taking him to the zoo which he loved or having a quiet family day at home, but then Alice suggested the idea of a party and it just sort of fit…

"Is there anything I can do to help, Lauren?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she walked into the kitchen

"Can you take the cake through and guard it with your life please? James knows something's going on and he's been trying to peek at it all morning" I questioned

She smiled and nodded her head, taking the tray that had the cake on it with her through to the living room…

"All organised, baby?" Joey inquired as he walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him

"Yep, pretty much. Food's in the oven, presents are wrapped and the living room's decorated. Don't think there's anything else to do until people get here" I replied

"Apart from this" he stated, turning me around to face him, his lips pressing against mine softly

"Joey, we can't" I sighed, pulling away from his lips reluctantly

"Why not? Alice is in the living room guarding the cake from James as per your instruction. James is upstairs having a nap, people aren't here yet, so why not?" he questioned

"Because" I replied, trying to think of a reason why not

"Because what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Because what if Alice hears?" I inquired

"I like a challenge" he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine again as he lifted me onto the worktop

A little while later people started to arrive and Joey showed them into the living room as I changed James out of the clothes he'd been to sleep in into something a lot smarter…

"Ready to celebrate your birthday, Mr?" I inquired, standing up, sitting him on my hip

He nodded and I kissed his cheek, making my way downstairs…

"Here's my birthday boy" Joey proclaimed, James holding his hands out for Joey as soon as he heard his voice

"He looks very smart, Lauren" Grandma Dot stated as she sat on the sofa

"Thanks, Grandma" I replied "Dad got him it. Can I get you a drink? Something to eat?"

"Your Uncle Jack's in charge of that" she informed me "but thank you anyway"

I smiled at her… "Anything you need, just give me a shout"

Nodding her head, I made my way through the living room, mingling with the other guests. A few hours later, the party was starting to wind up and Joey, James and I had just said goodbye to the last of the guests…

"I'm gonna go and stop Grandma Dot from cleaning up" I informed Joey as she made her way into the kitchen

He chuckled and nodded his head, making his way into the living room as I followed Grandma Dot into the kitchen…

"You don't have to do this, Grandma" I sighed as I saw her sorting out the kitchen

"I just want to help, love" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"But you've done enough today. Uncle Jack and Dad are leaving in a minute, they'll take you home" I informed her

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Lauren" she sighed as I escorted her into the living room again

"You're welcome. And thank you for James's present, he'll love it" I assured her

"Come on, Dot, let's get you home" Uncle Jack proclaimed as we made our way through

Nodding her head in agreement, I handed her handbag from the off of the sofa to her and followed her, Uncle Jack and Dad into the hallway, opening the door for them…

"Thanks for coming, all of you" I stated, smiling at them as they stepped outside

"I'm so proud of you, babe" Dad admitted, pulling me into a hug

"Thank you, Daddy" I whispered, hugging him just as tightly as he was hugging me

JOEY'S POV:

"What's going on?" Lauren asked as I hurried into the kitchen with James

"Say it again, James. Go on" I replied

"Da-da" James mumbled, too busy focusing on one of his birthday presents

"That's right, baby" Lauren whispered, kissing his forehead, smiling at me widely "did he just come out and say it?"

I nodded my head, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her into me, kissing her softly…

"I love you" I informed her

"I love you too" she mirrored, placing her hand on her stomach "we love you"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What do you think I'm trying to say?" she asked

"That you're pregnant. Are you, Lauren?" I inquired

She nodded, signalling yes… "I was trying to keep it a secret till your birthday"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" she admitted "are you surprised?"

"Very. But happy too. I wasn't around for the first couple of months when you were pregnant with James. For this one" I replied, placing my hand on her stomach too "I'm gonna be here for everything"

"And you're gonna be an amazing Dad" she assured me, kissing me softly

"And you're gonna be an amazing Mum" I mirrored, resting my forehead against hers

**Ta-da! Done. Finito. Finished. Thoughts?**


End file.
